Starting Over
by ruthiez424
Summary: Trying to forget her past, Julianne moves to the other side of the country to form a life that's better than the one she left.
1. Chapter 1

[phone starts ringing] _Where in hell did I put my phone? _After throwing the sheets back on her bed, Julianne finds her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Julianne Monroe?"

"Yes this is."

"This is Jessica Pearson calling from Pearson Hardman."

"Oh! Hello Jessica! How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing fine thank you, I was calling to offer you a job. We have had a position open up and would like to have you on in our firm as an Associate, that's if you still want to work for us."

"Yes, yes, yes of course. I would love to." She says, hardly being able to contain her excitement.

"Okay, great. We understand that you are currently living in California; we will allow you two weeks to come to New York and find a place. After the two weeks, we expect you start."

"Thank you so much!"

"Someone from the firm will be giving you a call in a week or so to make sure you made it here and give you more information on when you are to start."

"Thank you again Ms. Pearson. Really, thank you."

"You're welcome; it'll be nice to have another female Lawyer in this office. See you soon."

Julianne hangs up the phone and jumps for joy.

"Oh Chessie, we are moving to New York!" Chessie being Julianne's cat. Julianne scoops up Chessie and just stands there in amazement. In just two weeks time she will be working in New York as a Lawyer.

_This is what I need._

* * *

><p>Julianne takes a cab from her apartment building to her new place of work. [phone rings]<p>

"This is Julianne."

"Hi Julianne, this is Rachel, Zane, from Pearson Hardman."

"Hi, good morning."

"Good morning, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be in the office this morning to show you around. I asked another Associate to show you around. So when you get to the front desk, just ask for Mike Ross. He's expecting you."

"Okay, thank you."

"Good luck and I will come by when I get in, to introduce myself."

"Sounds great, thank you." Julianne hangs up the phone.

The cab comes to a stop and she steps out and standing massively in front of her is the building that she will be working in. It looks much more intimidating than it did when she first interviewed.

_Just breathe, you'll be fine. You've got this._

* * *

><p>Julianne walks up to the receptionist. "Hi, I'm Julianne Monroe, here to see Mike Ross." Mike standing only a few feet away rushes over just in time to stop the receptionist from dialing any numbers on the phone.<p>

"Hey, welcome. I'm Mike Ross" _Hm, not bad looking. This firm might not be so bad after all._

"Don't look so nervous Julianne."

"Please call me Juli."

"It's going to be fine here, I've adjusted and if I can adjust you will be just fine."

"Thank you Mike, it's just first day jitters."

The tour gets started and they are stopped by a man that Juli doesn't know.

_This guy is dressed too nicely to be another Associate. But wow, he's gorgeous._

"Did you get the deposition done like I asked?" Harvey says in a low and impolite tone.

_Okay, he's kind of an ass too. _

"Yes, I did. Harvey this is the newest Associate, Julianne Monroe"

Harvey glances at her, "Hi." Then back to Mike, "Then why isn't it on my desk?"

"I got side tracked, Rachel asked me to…" pointing towards Julianne.

Cutting Mike off, "Just get it on my desk." Harvey walks off.

"Ohhhh-kay, who was that?" Juli asks reluctantly.

"Senior Partner, Harvey Specter. He's a ray of sunshine compared to Louis Litt. Have you met Louis yet?"

"Briefly, he was there when I was interviewed. But now, I'm terrified to speak with him, thank you."

The tour has now come to an end and they are standing in front of an empty, cubical style, desk area.

"This will be your home away from home. I'm seated right across from you, so just send up smoke signals if you get lost in any paper work."

Laughing, "Thanks, I'll be sure to do that.

* * *

><p>Juli plops down on her sofa in the living room of her newly furnish apartment. She's exhausted, but not fully ready for bed. She looks at the clock, 1:36am. <em>It's only 10:30pm west coast time. My brother is definitely up.<em> Juli grabs her phone off the coffee table and calls up her brother.

"Hey New Yorker!"

"Hey Dilynn! It's so nice to hear your voice!"

"Damn Juls it's only been 2 weeks since we've talked."

"Shut up, I can't help it that I miss everyone."

"Whatever. What are you up to? And you do know it's after 1 in the morning over there right, shouldn't you been in bed?"

"I had my first day of work today, I couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd call."

"Today was your first day? How was it?"

"Yeah, it was long, but it was great."

"How are your co-workers?"

"The fellow associates seem nice. I only really talked to one today though. Mike. The Senior Partner, Harvey seems like a real tool, but that just may be how he comes off, I'll find out soon enough I'm sure. But my direct boss, a Junior Partner, Louis Litt… ugh. He is so annoying. It is only day one and I want to smother him."

"Oh Juls, you'll be just fine. I promise. Come home soon and visit."

"You should come to New York!"

"Maybe. Well I should go. Bye Julianne."

"Goodnight Dilynn." Juli sits her phone down next to her and becomes sad. Talking with her family on the phone is harder than she thought it would be.

_This move better be worth it._


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks have gone by and just as Mike has predicted, Julianne has adjusted very well to working at Pearson Hardman.

Walking around on her lunch break, Julianne sits down on a bench; enjoying the crisp air and her cup of coffee. _Does life get better than this moment right now? _Not thinking about anything in particular, Julianne just takes a few minutes to be alone and away from her crammed desk space. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she pulls it out. _Fuck. Really? I guess life doesn't get any better than this moment._

"Hello?"

"Juli, you answered. Thank you."

"What do you want Greg?"

"I called to tell you I'm sorry."

"It's a little too late to apologize, okay? Thanks for calling."

"Look, I ran into your mother at the store yesterday. She said that you're in New York." _Damnit mom, why did you tell him that!_

"Yeah, I'm actually headed back to the office right now Greg, I can't really talk." She responds while rolling her eyes.

"I understand, I just wanted to…" As Julianne pretends to be listening to Greg talk, she notices Mike walking up to her.

"Look, Greg. I've got to go. Kay?" without hanging up just yet, she greets Mike, hoping that her ex boyfriend will hear and get a little jealous.

"Hey Juls, you alright? You looked like… well, you looked as if someone told you they had a gun to their head and they were going to shoot themselves."

"If only. It was my ex. He always knows how to…" Juli fades off, realizing that she doesn't need to unleash her problem onto Mike.

"I understand, I have exes too."

* * *

><p><strong>(A few days later)<strong>

Julianne sits down at her desk getting back to writing up the Buy-Sell Agreements that Louis asked for earlier in the day.

Time goes by and when she finally glances at the clock she realizes that she is ahead of schedule so she decides to reward herself with a cup of coffee. As she approaches the break room she sees Harvey walk in. _Why does he continue to make me nervous? Oh that's right, maybe because he's senior partner and you have to impress the partners._ She enters the room and walks over to the coffee pot and starts to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Is it you that is working on the Buy-Sell Agreements for Louis?" Harvey asks.

Surprised that he is actually talking to her like she's a person, she hesitates to answer. "Uh, yeah. I'm just about done with them too."

"That's good. Our meeting with the owners of Stoke Enterprise got pushed up to this evening. So we will need them by 6pm"

Answering with her back to him, "You'll have them by 4pm."

"Great." When Harvey looked up from his paper, he actually noticed Julianne for the first time. She has long brown hair that was curled perfectly. The way she dressed, she couldn't be any bigger than a size 5, wearing a white button down blouse and a grey pencil skirt. Not to mention those very high heels, but even with those, she was still short compared to him. Realizing that he was standing there checking her out, he forced himself to snap out of it. He walks out of the break room.

"Hey Juls, want to grab some dinner?"

"I don't know Mike I have to finish this cease and desist order before Louis gets back."

"Oh come on, we both know you can knock that order out faster than anyone here. Besides, Louis and Harvey are at dinner with clients, we have time to grab a bite to eat. Please? Don't make me eat alone."

"I really don't know..." Mike stands there with his hands pressed together like he's praying, begging please. "Okay, I guess I do have to eat sometime." Julianne straightens up her papers and turns off her computer monitor. Grabbed her purse and she was off to dinner with Mike.

* * *

><p>"Put your wallet away, I'm paying for dinner"<p>

"Thanks Mike. You really know how to spoil a girl, splurging for dinner at the hot dog cart!"

"I am doing this for you, somewhere quick to eat so you can get back to work. I know how you hate leaving unfinished work on your desk."

"Yeah, thanks for getting me out of the office, I needed to leave my desk."

"You're welcome, next time don't fight me on it." Julianne just smiles.

"So, tell me Juls, what's your story."

"Excuse me?" Juli is puzzled now.

"Yeah, we all know you're originally from California, but you went to school in Mass, and now you work in New York. Did you get far enough away?"

"Oh… yeah, I just needed a change of scenery. I thought why not go to Harvard Law? It was my perfect escape plan."

"What are, or were you, running from?" Juli just sits quiet, unsure of what to say.

"Sorry, I don't mean to press you."

"No, it's fine, really. I just don't talk about it much." _I really hope he wants to talk about this, because I haven't had anyone to tell this stuff to. _"I'm getting away from a guy, of course."

"Ahh, makes sense. Is this the same guy you were on the phone with the other day?"

"Yeah, his name is Greg. We were together all of high school and during our undergrad work at Berkley. I came back to our apartment one night to find him in our bed with my cousin. He threw 8 years away just to bone my cousin. My own cousin Mike!"

"Ouch. That's low."

"Yeah, tell me about it. At that point I knew I needed a new place to start. A place where I knew I wouldn't think about him, everything at home reminds me him. So I decided to go to Harvard Law. Far, far, far away from home."

"Makes sense. Now New York, but he still calls you? Why did you answer?"

"Ummm…"

"Again, sorry for all the questions, if this is too much. Please. Just tell me shut up."

Julianne finished up her hot dog and threw her wrapper away, "No, it's fine. I haven't really talked to anyone about this, so it's strange. I'm surprised you even want to know."

"What can I say? I am nosey!"

"Good to know" she replies, smiling. "I guess, I fully haven't let go of him. I know I need to but I am hoping one day I'll pick up that phone and he'll tell me I dreamt it. That it didn't really happen. I know that'll never happen. I just miss him I guess."

"You've spent a lot of time with him, but it will get easier I'm sure. Who knows, maybe the love of your life is here in New York. You have to stop feeling sorry for yourself and go look for Mr. Right."

"Thanks Mike. Well, I should really get back and finish the order, thanks for the hot dog."

As Julianne starts to walk away, Mike yells out, "Hey! If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Mike, I appreciate that!" Juli yells back.


	3. Chapter 3

Julianne has just finished up for the night and she is headed to the elevator. She hears Mike screaming from down the hall, "Hey Juli! Wait up!" Julianne slows her pace and waits for Mike to catch up.

"Headed out too?" Mike says gesturing towards Julianne's bags.

"Yes, thank gosh! I feel like this has been the longest day of my life."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I am not quite ready to head home though; do you want to grab a drink with me?"

"Um…" Juli hesitates to answer because she's unsure of how Mike is meaning this.

"As friends, if that's what you're worried about. It's just that I don't really get along with the other Associates. With them calling me 'Speed Bump' and all, doesn't exactly make me want to go grab drinks with them."

Juli shrugs and says, "Sure, why not? I could use a crown & coke right about now."

"Ahh, hard liquor kind of gal, I like that."

Laughing, "When you grow up with 4 brothers, they don't let you drink that 'sissy stuff.'" Juli just pauses to remember the last time she was actually with her brothers. She really misses them. "Do you mind if we swing by my place first? I would love to get out of this skirt and these heels. "

"No," Mike says shaking his head, "Not at all."

* * *

><p>As soon as Juli opens her door, her cat Chessie runs up to greet her, but once she realizes Juli is not alone, she freaks out and hides under that sofa.<p>

"Wow, nice place! How did you manage to snag this?"

"My friend sells real-estate, so when I told her I was looking, she found this for me. It cost a pretty penny, but hey, I'm living in New York, only do that once right?"

"I guess? My place looks like a shit hole compared to this though. Thanks a lot."

"Sorry! Feel free to make yourself at home. I'm just going to go into the bedroom to change. Oh god, that started to sound like a line from the movies," switching to a lower sexier tone of voice, "I'm going to change into something… more comfortable." Amused with herself she proceeds into the bedroom where she opens her closet to pull out a plain black t-shirt that is one size too big, which she likes after wearing such form fitting clothes at work, then puts some jeans on and grabs her silver flats.

"Damn, what are you doing in there?" Mike yells because he is starting to get impatient.

Emerging from her bedroom, "I wasn't gone that long. I'm ready now." _Oh shit, the cat. _"Oops, one more thing, I've got to feed the cat." Mike just groans. "Oh calm down, the bars aren't going to close or run out of liquor, so just hold your horses."

* * *

><p>Once at the bar, they get a table. They sit and wait until the waitress comes to take their order.<p>

"I'll have a Budweiser for right now and she'll take a Crown & Coke." The waitress nods in clarity and takes off to grab the drinks.

"So… Mike, what's YOUR story? How'd you end up at Harvard Law? Were you running from anyone?"

"Oh, no not running, just decided to go there." Quickly trying to change the topic, "Anyone in this bar you'd consider hitting on tonight?"

"God no Mike, I am just wanting to get a few drinks in me, go back to my apartment, curl up with my cat and pass out."

Mike's phone starts to ring. "Great, who could this be?" Glancing down at his phone, he sees Harvey's name. "This should be good, it's Harvey. Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Mike answers his phone.

"Mike. I'm calling to tell you that I am going to meet with a client in the morning. When I get back I better have what you came up with to get the client out of this mess. We need this win Mike, if we don't…"

"Harvey, I know. I am going to work on it. I was going to ask Julianne to help with it."

Juli looks up from the menu with a puzzled look on her face. "She looks like she agrees to it."

"You're with her right now? Where are you? Why am I asking? I don't care about your personal life."

"We are just grabbing drinks; it's not like that though Harvey. We're friends."

"Mike, I just said I don't care about your personal life. Just get your ass to work early in the morning and get this shit done."

"Fine." Mike places his phone down on the table and begins to look at the menu.

"Excuse me, are you going to tell me what it is that I agreed to?" Juli asks very curiously.

"One of our clients is being sued. We have a hearing on Friday. I need to come up with something that will throw the law suit right out the window."

"Mike, I'll help you. But can we get into the specifics tomorrow? All I want to get into right now is this cup of Crown."

"Thanks Juli, I just need to get this done so Harvey doesn't have a shit fit."

"Understandable, remember, I work for Louis. I get it."

"How's that going by the way?" Juli shivers in her seat.

"He is something else. The way he talks to me, I can't tell if he's hitting on me or if he's just a creepy, creepy man"

"It's probably both. I know among the Associates, the guys have a thing for you."

Juli starts to blush, "Yeah… I can't believe I'm the only female Associate. I thought I was being acknowledged for my hard work at the firm, so when Louis invited me to an art gallery opening, I was pleased. Come to find out, a potential client was going to be at this opening also. Louis told me I should flirt with him to get him to join our firm."

"What did you do?"

"I told Louis there was no way I was going to degrade myself to bring in a client, that if he wanted me to try and convince him, I'd do that, but I that I wasn't going to flirt to make it happen."

"Was Louis mad?"

"He was mad that I spoke to him like that, but he got over it because I scheduled a lunch meeting with Mr. Whitman and he signed an engagement letter the next day."

"Wait, you brought in a client?" Mike says dropping his jaw.

"Yes." Smiling. "Jonathon Whitman."

"That was you?"

"Yes."

"Wow, and here I was thinking I was the only Associate to bring in a client! We need another round of drinks to celebrate. How come you didn't tell me anything? You know? When it happened?"

"It's an accomplishment I guess, but I was just doing my job. It is what it is."

"Very modest, admirable even. Are you sure you're a lawyer? We're supposed to be gloating bastards you know?"

Juli just smiled and sipped her drink. This is the first time in a while that she has felt at ease. She has finally made a friend that she feels she can trust.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you again Juls for helping me with this."

"No biggy, so what's going on?"

"Mr. Becker is being sued for 2 million dollars. His former employee Vivienne Dupont says she was wrongfully terminated. According to Mr. Becker she wasn't showing up to work on time and when she was there, her work was sloppy. After a while, Mr. Becker kept a close eye on her. Well, come to find out, she would take money from the company and slip it into her personal account. Oh, did I mention she was the accountant? Anyway, she denied it when questioned, but Mr. Becker had the proof, so he let her go."

"If he had the proof, then what's the issue?" Juli asks wondering why he needed help on this case.

"The issue is Mr. Becker and Miss. Dupont had a relationship at one point. Only god knows what the other side is going to throw at us. Harvey wants a solid case. So now, I need to find something that will help with that."

"Wow, okay. Give me some time and I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>(<strong>4 hours later<strong>)

"You are going to love me!" Juli says as she rushes into the conference room Mike has taken over.

"Why? What did you find?" Juli hands Mike a folder full of papers; Mike flips through them all and looks up at her. "Wow, this is great. How'd you come up with all this?"

"I have a friend who is a D.A. here in New York, I gave her a call and she did some digging for me and came up with the first page there, all the rest I found. Crazy isn't it?"

"Crazy indeed. Let's go show Harvey."

They reach Harvey's office and he is on the phone, so Mike and Juli sit on the couch that Harvey has in his office. Juli can hardly contain her excitement, she feels like they may have found a way to discredit Miss. Dupont and they hope they it's enough to convince the judge.

"Please tell me you finally found something Mike." Harvey says as soon as he hangs up the phone.

"Actually, it's something that Juli was able to dig up."

Harvey looks at Juli and notices that she wore her hair up today; she even put a cute yellow bow in it. He realizes he's doing it again, unintentionally checking her out, but he can't help it. There is something different about her.

"Let's hear it then Julianne." _I love the way he said my name. Oh my god, what am I thinking?_

"Here, look at this, it has it all outlined."

Harvey takes the folder and starts to thumb through the pages. He looks up from the folder, "This is brilliant." _YES! He likes it!_

"Thank you Harvey."

"Mike, you're not coming to the hearing on Friday. Julianne is. She deserves to see this thing through."

"Harvey, are you sure? I don't mind staying back. I know Mike always accompanies you to these things."

"Yes, I'm sure. I know Louis never takes you to any of the cases you help him on, so you are coming with me to this one."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. It's not a big deal."

Mike just stands there dumbfounded; Harvey Specter is actually being considerate. He can hardly believe his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So that was awfully nice of you to take Juli with you on Friday."<p>

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. It's just… I don't know."

"No, what is it?"

"You're not exactly the nicest person to the other Associates. So for you to be doing this…"

Harvey just sits there silently, doesn't even make eye contact with Mike.

"Oh no, wait! Do you…? Are you…?" Mike covers his mouth.

"What? Don't get that look on your face; there is nothing more to the situation. Stop jumping to conclusions. She did the digging so I think she see firsthand what happens, not just hear about it after the fact."

"No, I've seen you act like this before. You have a thing for her don't you? I thought I seen you check her out earlier today in your office." Harvey just rolls his eyes.

* * *

><p>It's now the day before the hearing and Juli has just got back from meeting with a client. When the phone at her desk rings, "This is Juli."<p>

"This is Donna. Harvey would like to see you in his office, with the courtesy briefs in hand."

"I'm on my way." Juli hangs up and opens her desk drawer. _Thank God I finished these last night before I went home. _

Juli is now walking towards Harvey's office. _Why does he make me so nervous? Oh just face it Juli it's because you find him incredibly attractive. There is no denying it. The way he carries himself, it's just so, so, hot. What is wrong with me? I need to snap out of this, FAST! _Juli now knocks on Harvey's door. He signals her in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Do you have briefs done?" Harvey tries not to look at her for long.

"Yes, they are right here." She leans over and slips the briefs onto his desk.

"Good. I'll have Donna fax these over to Judge now."

"Okay, anything else, sir?"

"Sir? Please, everyone calls me Harvey here, no need for the 'sir' business."

"Right, sorry." Harvey just sits in his chair, staring at her. _This is uncomfortable. _

"Are you going to be okay going into Court tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, some Associates get weird the day of a court hearing. I just want to be sure that you'll be fine."

"I can handle it, thank you for your concern though."

"Of course, just don't tell Mike."

"Tell Mike what?"

"That I showed concern; he doesn't need to know I'm capable of it." Juli starts to laugh.

"You got it, our secret"

Juli starts to head towards the door, "I'll have my driver pick you up in the morning. We'll be there by 8am. Okay?"

_We'll? _"Yeah, okay. I'll be ready."

* * *

><p>[Alarm goes off]<p>

_I am crazy for waking up at 5 am! I should just go back to bed. No, I should really get up, that way I have plenty of time…but my bed feels so good. JUST GET UP JULI! _

Juli, finally being able to talk herself out of bed, stumbles her way to the kitchen to get a pot of coffee started. Once she's done, she heads to the bathroom to take her shower.

"Today's the big day Chessie!" Since Juli has no roommate, she is forced to carry on conversations with her cat. "I am so nervous. I won't be saying anything in court today, but I am freaking out about spending this time with Harvey."

Juli sits down on her bed to comb her hair, Chessie jumps on the bed to sit beside her. "Harvey. I need to get him off my mind. It's hard though Chessie. He's just so cute. I am glad I don't work directly for him or else I wouldn't actually get any work done." Her cat just looks up at her, "I know, I know. He's my superior; he's Harvey freaking Specter, the greatest closer in New York. And who am I? Just silly ole Julianne Monroe from California."

It's now 7:30am and Juli is getting increasingly more nervous. "Okay girl…" Juli starts off while picking up her cat, "…I'm going to put these thoughts about Harvey out of my mind. I need to stop it. Nothing will ever happen. Guys like him, never go for girls like me. That's just life."

Juli grabs 2 to-go cups of coffee from her cupboard and fills them both. She's hoping Harvey hasn't stopped for coffee yet or else she's going to feel dumb. She picks up her purse and glances at her cat one more time, "Wish me luck girl."

She's out the door and headed down to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Juli walks out of her apartment building to find Harvey leaning against the side of the car.

"Good Morning."

"Hi Harvey, hope you haven't had your coffee yet, I poured you a cup of what I made."

"I haven't actually, thank you," Harvey says while grabbing the extra cup of coffee.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine. All I'm going to be doing is sitting at a table Harvey, you're doing the talking. How are YOU this morning?"

"Me? Come on, I'm fine. But this is a big deal for you today, don't underestimate how much you contributed."

Juli just stands there, unsure of what to say.

"Shall we get in the car and head on over to the courthouse?" Harvey says opening the car door for Juli.

"That would be wise."

Once they pull up to the courthouse Juli starts to feel nervous.

"Okay, I'm not feeling so confident anymore Harvey."

"You'll be fine, just sit by the client and reassure him anytime he starts to freak out, that's all you need to do." Harvey leans into Juli a little bit, and puts his hand on her knee, "You're going to be great, I believe in you, start believing in yourself."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

A smile creeps across his face, "Someone should, why not me?" Juli just sat there staring at Harvey's face. _I don't understand how he makes me so nervous but completely at ease at the same time. It doesn't make sense._

* * *

><p>The judge walks into the room, "Okay, let's get this thing underway."<p>

"Your honor, Miss. Dupont here has a record of not being very truthful to get her way. I for one, think it needs to stop." Harvey pauses to turn to look at Miss. Dupont.

" Miss. Dupont, if that's even the name you're going by these days," Turns back to face the judge, "Miss. Dupont has been employed twice before, for 3 years at E & P Co. and for 6 months at Lite Corps." Harvey, looking back at Miss. Dupont, "Yeah, that's right, we found that out."

Now Vivienne Dupont sits there, freaking out because has no clue to what to expect yet, and worse off, neither does her lawyer.

Harvey straightens out his suit jacket and proceeds, "When she was employed by E & P Co. she went by the name 'Carrie Dawson.' She worked there for a while until she realized she wasn't making as much as the other employees there. Miss. Dupont, or at the time, Miss. Dawson, decided that if she wasn't going to make the money that she thought she deserved then neither was her company. She leaked the E &P Co.'s business plans to a competitor that the company was trying to merge with. The company filed for Loss of Bargain and named Miss. Dupont here as the reason why their merger was unable to go through. Isn't that true Miss. Dupont?"

At this point Vivienne Dupont's lawyer, Damien Webber, was less than pleased with Harvey.

Webber stands up. "Your honor my client has had a past, but that has no bearing on this case. The question at hand is whether or not their client, William Becker, terminated my client for good reasons. Which, I don't think he did. Mr. Becker slept with my client and I have a list a mile long of past and present employees that he has slept with. They cut off their 'romance' if you will, and she was terminated shortly after."

"No, your client was fired because she told from the company. Point blank." Harvey is starting to get irritated at this point.

"And please your honor, the relevance of her employment at E & P Co. is very pertinent. It shows the character of the accuser. If you look at the courtesy briefs that were drawn up for you, you can see that we do have the physical proof that she was stealing. And as far as her lying goes, it doesn't stop there at E & P Co. She was also employed by Lite Corps where she was in charge of payroll. Only this time she went by the name, 'Mary Foster,' honestly, I prefer 'Carrie Dawson.'"

"Moving on Counselor"

"Right. While she was working for Lite Corps she was receiving bonus' no one else received. Ones that she justified as getting cash reward for, since she referred people to purchase equipment from this company. Once the equipment was purchased, she received $100,000. Now, the owner of this company didn't agree to such a deal. Turns out she was in on a secret rebate with the accountant of the company. It took the owner, Reid Bailey, 4 months to catch onto this and to be able to prove it. Once he did, she was terminated immediately. His company went under because it couldn't dig itself out of the hole that Miss. Dupont, Dawson, Foster whoever, created."

Harvey, standing tall looks at Miss. Dupont and her lawyer then back at the judge. "Your honor, Miss. Dupont here has a history of lying to the owners of the companies that she works for. This time, she tried a different approach. She is trying to harm the reputation of my client. We have signed affidavits from Carl Peterson, one of the co-owners of E & P Co. and Reid Bailey. We also have the transcript from the Loss of Bargain lawsuit that Miss. Dupont was named in."

"Miss. Dupont, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Miss. Dupont just sat there staring at her lawyer.

"I didn't think so Miss. Dupont. I am throwing this case out not only because of what Mr. Specter here was able to out, but also because you have no burden of proof. Next time Mr. Webber; I'd hope that you'd have more to show. Court adjourned."

Harvey turns to his client and shakes his hand. "Thank you so much Harvey for doing this."

"Don't thank me, thank Julianne here, she did the grunt work."

"Thanks Julianne."

"My pleasure, Mr. Becker."

* * *

><p>They are back in the car now and Harvey looks at Juli. "I'm hungry, are you? Want to grab some breakfast before we head back to the office?"<p>

"Sounds good to me, I'm pretty hungry."

They ride in silence but once they are seated and waiting for their orders to come, they start to talk more.

"How have you adjusted to living in New York? You're from California right?"

"Yes, I am. I have adjusted pretty well. Living in Massachusetts helped with getting used to living on the East Coast. It gets hard though being so far from my family."

"Are you really close with them?"

"I am. I have 4 brothers, all older. My mom and dad are my rocks. I have no idea how I would have gotten through…" Julie realizes she is about to bring up Greg, and she decides not to. "…some of the, uh, things I've been through."

"4 older brothers? That must've been a bitch to date." _Is Harvey commenting on my dating life?_

"It wasn't too bad. I was pretty much with the same person my whole dating life. They really liked him, so they didn't get too crazy."

"How long were you with the guy?"

"8 years."

"That is a long time. But you're not with him now?" _Why is it I always end up talking about Greg? _

"No, we broke up before I went to law school."

"How have your brothers treated your boyfriends since then?"

"I haven't had time to date since entering law school, but they wanted to kick Mike's ass when they found he took me out for drinks the other night."

"Now that would be fun to watch."

Juli finishes up her breakfast with Harvey and is amazed at how easy it is to talk with him about things. She found herself developing a liking for him.

_This could be bad… very bad._


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two days since she's had lunch with Harvey. She hasn't had much time to talk to him since. She isn't quite sure how to approach him either. She wishes she can spend some alone time with him again, time that doesn't involve work. But since she's under Louis' per-view, there isn't much communication with Harvey.

_There has gotta be a way that I can 'bump' into him today. I can't possibly go another day without speaking to him. What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like such a teenager about this?_

Just as Juli completes her thought, she gets a 'New e-mail' notification.

_It's from Harvey!_ Juli double clicks on the subject line to open the e-mail.

_Julianne,_

_ Good morning, I hope you are off to a great day so far. I was hoping maybe we can grab a bite to eat again soon. Maybe today, if you're free? I find you intriguing, you're not like most Associates and I'd like to get to know you more. Get back to me as soon as you can. And please, don't mention this to the others in the office, we don't need rumors starting. Hope you understand. _

_ -Harvey_

Juli is so excited she can hardly contain herself. Mike, from his desk across from her, notices her sudden change in emotion and calls her out on it. She pretends as if it's nothing and proceeds in e-mailing him back.

_Harvey,_

_ I would love to grab something to eat with you later today. I am available anytime after 2:30PM, just let me know when you are free. _

_ Let me assure you, I'm not that interesting, so please, once you figure that out, let me down gently. As for not telling anyone about our eating together, I completely understand. People are going to know we are leaving together and coming back together, but they don't need to know you asked me to eat. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely, _

_ Julianne._

_P.S. I don't know if it's appropriate to say but, I really enjoyed out last meal together, I too, find you intriguing._

* * *

><p>It's been a few hours and Julianne hasn't heard back from Harvey. Of course her mind starts racing.<p>

_What if my P.S. freaked him out? Maybe he doesn't find me intriguing in the way I assumed he meant. Why did I have to put that?_

As Juli sits there, beating herself up, Louis walks up to her.

"Have you finished up those reports I handed to you this morning?"

"No, I am just about done though."

"When I give you something to do, I expect it to take precedence over everything else you have on your desk," Louis says with his harsh tone of voice.

"Louis, I understand that. You gave me four, fifteen page reports to brief, fix, and turn over to you an hour ago. I can't possibly work faster than I am." She say, clearly upset.

"Julianne… just… get it done." Louis says as he turns around and walks away.

_Damnit, what does he expect from me?_

Mike overhead Louis talk Julianne, so he walks over in hopes to cheer her up.

"Hey Juls, forget about what that ass says, you're the best and he knows it."

"Yeah yeah yeah, everyone says that, but yet he doesn't ever act like I am the best, he never compliments me on the work that I do, do. It's just so…" before Juli can finish her sentence, she sees the 'New E-mail' notification pop up in the bottom right hand corner of her screen.

_1 New E-mail: Sender: Harvey Specter._ A smile creeps across Juli's face before she can even realize she is showing any kind of emotion.

Mike leans over her desk to see what has her so happy. He notices the icon in the corner of the screen.

"Why is Harvey e-mailing you?"

"Huh? What? Oh, that? It's nothing I'm sure. He probably is just e-mailing me to ask about the briefs I'm working on for Louis."

"Why would he care?" Julie just shrugs her shoulders. "And more importantly when did you light up when you saw he e-mailed you?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Mike just stands stares at Juli a while longer.

"You're acting weird, so I'm going to let you get back to your briefs. Later."

"Bye." Juli breathes a huge sigh of relief. _That was close. Now, let's see what this e-mail says._

_Juli,_

_ Sorry I'm replying late. But I am free at 3PM, I'll meet you in the downstairs lobby._

_ -Harvey_

_P.S. I enjoyed it too. I'm looking forward to 3 o'clock._

Juli just sits there with a big dopey smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Juli is a tad late heading downstairs; when she gets there Harvey is standing by filled chairs. She can't help but look him up and down, his hair, perfectly styled. His black, white pin-striped, 3-piece-suit, hugs his body in all the right ways. She never cared for 3-piece-suits until she met him, he can pull it off. Best of all though, he standing in the lobby waiting for <em>her. <em>Their eyes meet and she just smiles.

"Ready to go?" Harvey asks. While waiting for her response Harvey notices that she isn't as tall today, she's wearing flats. He likes that. She is still dressed professional, but she's also comfortable. Her skirt falls just below her knees and it's a soft pink color. Her blouse is white and tucked loosely into her skirt. Harvey can't help but think she's beautiful.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

><p>They sit across from one another at the restaurant. Harvey is talking about when he first started at Pearson Hardman and Juli just sits and listens with a huge smile on her face.<p>

"My God, sorry for talking so much."

"It's fine, really."

"Thanks. Okay, so I have a question. It's been bugging me ever since we spoke last."

"Ask away." Juli braces for whatever it may be.

"You said you were with your last boyfriend for 8 years. You said boyfriend, not fiancé. You two never got to that point?"

"I got to that point, but he never did. I waited and waited for him to propose to me. I thought he was going to on numerous occasions, but it never happened."

"That must have been tough."

"It really was, but I loved him. So I was willing to wait."

"But you didn't end up waiting, because you aren't together now."

"Well, we didn't break up because I was upset that he never proposed. He cheated on me…. with my cousin. That's why it ended."

"Oh. Sorry for bringing it up."

"No, it's okay. I realize the more I talk about it the easier it becomes to deal with."

"If it's any consolation, I think he's a complete idiot for ruining what he had with you. He will realize soon enough what he's missing. You're a great person Julianne Monroe, don't forget that."

Juli just blushes, "Thanks Harvey."

"You two broke up before law school though, right?"

"Yeah, we broke up. Then that fall I was starting at Harvard Law. I wasn't planning on going to Law School but it was far from him, so I decided why not become a lawyer?" Juli laughs a little.

"So, what you're telling me then is that I owe this guy?"

"How so?"

"Well, if you would never have broken up with him, we wouldn't be sitting here together today. I don't want to think about what that would be like, you not being here definitely wouldn't be good."

"Harvey you can't say nice things like that to me."

"Why not?"

"I might end up taking them in a way you didn't mean it." At this point Juli is starting to get really unsure of herself.

"I have a feeling you are going to take the things I say in just the way I mean them." He leans in closer to her, "I meant it when I said you were different than the other Associates. You don't try to impress me with your work ethic. You do what you're supposed to and expect nothing in return. I like that Juli, I like _you_."


	7. Chapter 7

It's the day after Harvey said, "I like you." Julianne still doesn't know how he meant that. She wants to assume he means, I _like_ you. The kind of 'I like you' that she has been hoping would find her ever since her and Greg split. But then the devil on her shoulder says, yeah right, he only likes her more than the other Associates. He's not interested in her in that way, that's not how Harvey meant it.

To clear her head, Julianne decides to walk to work; it'll take her an additional 20 minutes than normal. She's thinking it'll be worth it, she needs to desperately think things through.

"Hello Mike. How's it goin'?"

"Hey Juls, it's going… it's just going this morning. Too early to tell just yet."

"I hate those day, I hope it ends up going well."

"That makes two of us. I'm going to grab a cup of coffee; if you want to hand me your mug there I'll grab you a cup too."

"Thanks Mike, that'd be great. You remember how I take it right?"

"Of course, do you know who you're talking to?"

As Mike walks away, Juli notices Harvey enter. Harvey walks up to her desk.

"Where's Mike?"

"He's grabbing coffee."

"So he'll be back? I'll wait for him then."

"Please do. How are you?"

"I'm good. Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I was just wondering, I sent you an e-mail this morning."

"Oh, I haven't even turned on my computer yet. I keep meaning to go down to the IT Department and have them sync my e-mail to my BlackBerry."

"It's helpful when you do. All I asked in the e-mail was if…" before Harvey could finish Mike walks in with the coffees in hand.

"Here Juls. Hey Harvey. If I knew you'd be here I woulda attempted to carry a third cup for you."

"It's fine. Come with me, I need you to look at something."

Both, just smile and wave bye to Juli.

Juli hurries to start her computer to see what Harvey e-mailed her. What feels like a century later, Juli's computer is finally up and running.

_Juli,_

_ Dinner tonight? I can make reservations. Say about 8:30PM? _

_ -Harvey_

Juli cannot help but smile. Juli replies,

_Harvey,_

_ Frankly, I'm sick of eating out. How about dinner at my place? I can make Chicken Alfredo and a dinner salad. I have a bottle of wine we can crack open too, if you're up to it. Let me know. _

_ I'm off to the IT Department now to get my e-mail synced up. Wish me luck!_

_ -Julianne._

* * *

><p>Harvey is sitting on the couch in his office while Mike is at the table looking at the papers from a case at hand. Harvey's phone goes off; he reads his e-mail with a smile on his face. Mike turns around and notices.<p>

"What's that grin for?"

"What grin?"

"The one that was on your face right now. The one you had when you were looking at whatever it is that came on your phone."

"There was no grin. I was just checking my e-mail. That's all."

"Was the e-mail from Julianne?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she get's that same grin when she sees your e-mails. Hell, she got that look when she seen that you SENT the e-mail, she didn't even have to read it."

"What are you, a fake detective now too?"

Mike shoots a look at Harvey. Harvey just laughs.

_Juli,_

_ Dinner at your place would be great. I am looking forward to it. I should be over by 9PM. I am always up for a bottle of wine. But please, let me bring that over. Don't waste your wine on me. I'll call you when I get to your building tonight. _

_ -Harvey_

* * *

><p>[Phone rings] "Hey Harvey."<p>

"I'm here."

"Take the elevator to the fifth floor. When you get off the elevator make a left, I'll be the third door on the right, number 509."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Chessie, Harvey's on his way up! God, I'm so nervous. Soon, he'll be in my condo!"

[Knock on the door]

"Find it okay?"

Harvey leans in to hug Juli. His hand lands on the small of Juli's back. _He smells really good._ "I found it just fine. Where would you like me to place this?"

Juli grabs the wine, "I'll go set this in the kitchen, please come in and make yourself comfortable. Dinner is about ready. I just need to set up the table."

Juli finished setting up the table and they finally sit down to eat.

Harvey takes a bite of the Chicken Alfredo, "Damn Juli, this is delicious."

"Awe, thanks Harvey. My Mom taught me how to make it, it's my absolute favorite."

Harvey and Juli both sip on their glasses of wine.

They make it through dinner and now are sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Juli, I feel like I need to be honest with you here."

"Um, okay. Honesty would be nice."

"I really like spending time with you."

"But… there is always a but…."

"I'm married to my job; I am not really the relationship type. This, what we're doing. Hanging out occasionally, whenever we can, is what I'm good at. I'm not good at making commitments though. I hope you understand."

"I do understand that, and I _am_ the relationship type, but at this point in time I'm not looking for more than what you described. It's been a while since my last relationship, but I haven't fully recovered from it."

Harvey gets up and splits the last of the wine bottle between their two glasses.

"Oh God, did we finish that bottle?"

"I guess we did."

"Harvey, I really like you."

"I like you too. But, I wanted to tell you those things because I didn't want you expecting too much out of this."

"I get that, but you need to understand that I'm not going to be some girl that you can get into bed anytime you want."

With a grin on his face, "I wouldn't dream of it." Harvey scoots closer to her on the couch, "I just want to become closer with you Juli. You can't blame me for wanting to be closer."

Harvey starts to lean in, and Juli can tell what's coming.

"Oh Harvey…" she says but can't finish because now Harvey's lips are touching hers. She wraps her arms around him and now they are completely submerged in a hot, passionate, kiss.

After a few minutes, they break apart, Juli looks at him and smiles, "That was nice."

"It was. It's getting late. I should be heading home."

They both get up and head to the door, "Thanks for coming over Harvey."

Harvey wraps his arms around her again and kisses her. Not wanting to let go, they finally do.

"Good night."

"Good night Juli, sleep well, see you in the morning."

_Oh my, did that really just happen._


	8. Chapter 8

After Harvey left Julianne's apartment, she went into the bedroom and sat on her bed. She couldn't believe what just took place. _Did I really just make out with Harvey? How did that happen? One thing is sure, I finally know how he feels._

Juli tries to fall asleep, but she can't. Thoughts of Harvey swim through her brain. The way he held her in his arms, the way his lips felt against hers. How their tongues were in a perfect rhythm with one another. First kisses tend to be awkward and sloppy. This kiss however, was nothing like that. There was a sense of familiarity with him, one that's unexplainable, considering they hardly know one another.

* * *

><p>Juli was just about ready to leave for work when her phone chirped. Juli picks up her BlackBerry and noticed the e-mail icon at the top of her screen. She clicks on it.<p>

_Juli,_

_ I'm sorry for e-mailing you all the time, I promise I know how to text and make phone calls. I just wanted to let you know that I had a great time last night. I didn't want to leave, but I knew if I didn't go when I did, you'd never be able to get rid of me. It's going to be hard to see you at work today and not want to give you a kiss. _

_ -Harvey._

Juli just sat back on her sofa; she can't believe this is happening to her. As she sits there daydreaming, her phone starts ringing. Hoping that it's Harvey, picking up her phone, she sees Greg's name appear on the phone. _Shit! Of course, right when things start getting good._

"This is Juli," she says reluctantly.

"Juli, you answered."

"What? I'm about to leave for work."

"I'm thinking about coming to New York for a few a days."

"Oh God, no!"

"What? You won't be excited to see me?"

"Greg, why are you doing this?"

"I miss you Juli. I was a fool…"

"Please, just stop it. I told you, I don't want to be with you anymore. It's over between us. I've… I've… moved on."

"I doubt that."

"Greg, you're an ass. Please, quit calling me."

* * *

><p>Juli sits quietly at her desk doing research. She hasn't spoken to anyone since she's been at work. Juli is completely oblivious to everything around her; she doesn't notice that Mike is standing in front of her desk.<p>

"Juli!" Mike shouts

Startled, "Holy shit! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to feel ignored."

"Sorry, just focused."

"What are you working on?"

"Some shit for Louis."

"Whoa, what's with the foul language so early in the morning?" Juli pushes her work away from her angrily.

"Dumbass Greg called me this morning. I'm so sick of not being able to ignore his calls."

"What'd he want?"

"Apparently he's coming to New York. He had some nerve to seem peeved that I didn't want to see him. What pissed me off the most, when I told him I've moved on, he didn't believe me! For God sake Mike it's been 4 fucking years."

"Don't get mad, but you really haven't gotten over him."

"I know that, and you know that, but damnit, he doesn't need to know that."

Juli hangs her head down, and buries her face in her palms.

"Oh Juli, don't cry." Mike walks around grabs a chair and slides it near Juli. He just wraps his arms around her and she turns and cries into his chest.

* * *

><p>Mike is at his desk pretending to do something, when in actuality he's keeping his eye on Juli. Ever since her break down this morning he can't help but worry about her. The phone on his desk rings.<p>

"Mike Ross."

"Harvey would like to see you in his office," Donna says.

"Be right there."

Mike walks into Harvey's office. "Hey, what's up?"

"What am I? You're frat brother?"

"Sorry, what can I do for you?"

"Better. How's the progress on the Stover case?"

"It's um," clearing his throat, "It's coming along."

"Damnit Mike, you haven't done anything have you?"

"I started too, I was doing pretty well too, then Juli started crying and now I can't stop staring at her to make sure she's okay."

"Juli was crying?" Harvey is trying to figure out why she would cry? She hadn't e-mail him back from this morning. He's starting to worry now.

"Her ex called her; she's all messed up this morning."

"Oh, well… okay. Just get this stuff done." Harvey gets up and walks out of his office.

As Mike watches Harvey just walk right out of the office, "Okay then, talk with you later."

* * *

><p>Harvey rushes to Juli's desk.<p>

"Come with me."

"Excuse me?" Juli replies.

"Come with me, please. Let's get out of the office for a few."

"I don't know if I can pull myself away from my desk, Louis…"

"Forget what he needs and come with me. Come on! Let's go!"

Juli get's up and follows Harvey to the elevator. Harvey and Juli wait for the people to file out of the elevator. Mike, being one to get off the elevator, spots the two of them. "Where are you guys going?"

Harvey looks at Mike, "To get coffee."

"Cool, I could use some coffee."

As Juli and Harvey walk onto the elevator Harvey says, "Well, too bad. You're not coming," and the doors shut right in front of Mike's face.

"Rude" Mike says aloud, to know one.

"Harvey, why are you having me go with you to get coffee?"

"Because, Mike told me about the morning you've had."

"Ugh, why? It's embarrassing enough that I cried at work, I don't need people knowing."

The doors open to the elevator and the two get out. They walk to the nearest street coffee vendor. While Harvey goes to grab the coffees, Juli takes a seat on a nearby bench.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, no." Just as she stops talking her phone goes off. She pulls the phone out of her pocket, dreading who it might be. _Oh thank God, it's Ryan. _

"Sorry, it's my brother, let me take this."

"Go ahead."

"Hey Ryan."

"Hey Juls, can you talk for a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Greg called me earlier."

"What the fuck Ryan? Why are you telling me this?" Harvey is taken aback that she dropped the 'f-bomb,' "He told me he's trying to make a mends with you, but you won't listen to him."

"Look, Ryan, it's a little too late for that. Please, quit talking to him. Quit talking to me about him. Quit telling me he's sorry."

"Ju-Ju, I'm sorry. I just feel bad for the guy!"

"Goodbye Ryan. I love you." Juli doesn't wait for a reply from her brother; she slams her phone down on the space next to her.

"I take it that it wasn't an encouraging conversation?"

Juli just shakes her head, "You know what you need Juli? A nice stiff drink, maybe, five or six of them."

"That would be great! Oh my gosh, that would be fantastic."

"Let's grab some drinks, after work tonight. What d'ya say?"

"I'm in, way in."

Harvey slides closer to her on the bench, he put one arm around her and she leans her head on his shoulder. He kisses her softly on the forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

Juli sits at the bar of the restaurant nursing her Jack and Coke. To no surprise, Harvey is stuck at the office. Normally, Juli doesn't mind waiting at places by herself; tonight, however, is a different story. It's a Friday night; there are guys and women all around trying to pick up on one another. Juli wasn't even at the bar all of five minutes before she was hit on.

Juli can feel someone looking at her, not wanting to look around to see who it could be she just pulls out her phone out of her purse to check to see if Harvey called, or texted. _Harvey… where are you?_

"Excuse me?" Juli turns around to find a tall, blonde hair man standing in front of her.

"Yes?" _Please don't be here to hit on me._

"Is this stool taken?" Juli glances at the stool that Harvey is supposed to be sitting on right now, he's running forty minutes late.

"No. Go right ahead." Juli pounds back the last of her Jack and Coke and signals to the bartender for another one.

Juli lets out a huge sigh, "tough day?" the guy sitting next to her says.

She stares at him for a second before she replies. _His eyes are the bluest blue I've ever seen._

"Emotionally, yes. Nothing a little Jack won't fix." She says, while slightly shaking the glass in her hand.

"I'm James, by the way," he says while extending his hand out.

Juli leans in to shake his hand, "Nice to meet you James, I'm Juli."

Juli fiddles around on her phone; she has no interest in befriending this guy. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see the guy looking at her. She turns to look at him.

"Sorry for staring, you just look familiar."

"Hmm… I do?"

"Yeah, but it's weird because I'm not from here. I'm here on business. I'm a researcher at UC Berkeley."

"I went to Berkeley."

"That must be where I know you from."

"It's been about four years though, since I was last there."

"I've been at Berkeley for… ever. Student, teaching, researching, I've done it all." Juli just smiles.

"So Juli, why are you sitting here alone on a Friday night? Letting the guys scope you out?"

Juli laughs, "Not even. I'm meeting someone here… he's late."

"Are you being stood up?" Juli winces at the thought.

"God, I hope not! He's at work still. He's a very busy man." _Why am I explaining myself? I am not being stood up. Harvey wouldn't do that… would he?_

"Well, his loss, my gain. I'd be bored stiff, you make this less boring."

"I'm glad I could help. Damn, how have I managed to drink all of this? I feel like the bartender just gave this to me. Shit."

"Let me buy you another one."

"That's not necessary."

"Come on, from one Cal kid to another?" Before she has time to answer James, her phone starts to ring.

"Excuse me a minute."

"Harvey, are you almost here?"

"I'm going to have to ask for a rain check. It's going to be a late night here at the office."

"Oh. Okay, another time then?"

"Of course, good bye."

"Bye." Juli tosses the phone in her purse, she's disappointed.

"Maybe I will take that drink." James smiles and flags down the bartender.

* * *

><p>Juli wakes up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Without opening her eyes, Juli reaches to her night stand to find it. It's not there. <em>Where is that damn phone of mine?<em> Juli opens her eyes to find that she's not in her apartment. _What the hell? _Juli looks to her left, James is lying beside her, shirtless. She's afraid to lift of the covers, afraid to find James naked. She assumes he is, because she is.

Juli spots her bra and panties on the chair next to the bed. She reaches for them, slipping them both on before getting out of bed. Her phone is on a loop. Ringing, stopping, ringing, stopping…. James is starting to stir. Juli spots her phone on the desk across the room. She rushes to answer it before James wakes up. _Fuck, it's Harvey._

"Hey."

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine." Juli can't answer to where she is, she doesn't even know and simply stating _Oh, just some hotel room, with a guy I really don't even know, _doesn't sound too good.

"What time is it Juli?" James asks, now sitting up in the bed.

"Who was that?" Harvey asks, curiously.

"Um…"

"Juli, are you _with_ someone right now? Well, anyway, you had me worried; glad to know you're… you're okay."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. Look, we'll talk later. I am going to be at work this afternoon."

Harvey just hangs up the phone.

James smiles at her, "Good morning."

"Good morning." _Okay, I'm sitting here in my bra and panties; I need some clothes on, now._

"Mind handing me my boxers? Oh man, that isn't a sentence I've uttered in a long time."

Juli cringes. "Um, what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" James says, puzzled. Juli merely shakes her head.

"We stayed at the bar talking until it closed. We both were pretty wasted. All I really remember was you saying you weren't ready to head home. We stopped at a liquor mart, and continued to drink here." Juli notices the empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the desk, with two glasses beside it. "Then I'm guessing we…" he lets Juli finish his sentence on her own.

"Oh, wow. James."

"Look, this doesn't have to be awkward."

"I know."

"We're adults. We had sex. It happened, we can't change that."

"You're not married right?"

James laughs, "I like how you ask now. No, I'm not."

"A girlfriend? Something? Should I feel guilty?"

"You shouldn't feel guilty about it."

"Well, I should really be leaving. I've got to go into work soon. I don't really know what to say or do. I've never done this before."

"Um, we can exchange numbers? We can promise to call each other, or we can just part and take last night for what it was. A one…"

"Don't say it. I don't want it said out loud. I am not this kind of girl. You caught me at a very vulnerable time and not to mention, completely wasted."

James just stands there. "Bye James," she hugs him and leaves.

_Way to go Juli. Way to-fucking-go!_

* * *

><p>"Hey Juli, how are you this afternoon?"<p>

"Hey Donna, I'm great, thank you, how about you?"

"I'm just fine, what can I do for you?"

"Mind if I go in and speak with Harvey?"

"Sure, go right ahead, he shouldn't be too busy."

"Thanks Donna."

Juli walks into Harvey's office, she's incredibly nervous.

"Hey Harvey."

"Juli."

"Look, about this morning…"

"No need to explain anything. It's fine. Really." Juli just stood there unsure of what to do next.

Harvey got up and walked towards her, "Seriously, it's okay. This, between us, isn't… this isn't anything serious. We're not exclusive or anything you are free to be with whomever you want."

"I don't know what to say."

"Can I ask something?" Juli nods.

"Did you sleep with this guy?"

Juli gets a look on her face, one that lets Harvey know.

"Why can you sleep with him? But tell me I can't just have you whenever I want?"

"Harvey, last night I was wasted. It just happened. It didn't mean anything. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"We shouldn't talk about this anymore, here."

"We will talk later though?"

Harvey smiles, "Yes, just get back to work."

_God, I hope I didn't blow this before it even starts._


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a week since Juli has spoken to Harvey about what happened. She can't help but feel she's caused a rift between the only person, other than Mike, that she has managed to get close to.

Juls sits at a table in the copy room, sifting through a massive amount of papers.

Mike walks in, "So this is where they have you hidden today." The truth is, she's been finding obscure places to hide out at work, seeing Harvey is too difficult.

"Yeah, sweet set up huh?" Mike just laughs.

"Shit, I forgot my copy card… do you have yours?" Juli tosses her card to Mike.

"Thanks Juls. Oh, hey. Harvey and I are going to grab some lunch soon, do you want to come with?"

_I am hungry, but damnit… _"Yeah, just let me know when, and I will come with y'all. Are you eating there? Or bringing it back?"

"Probably bringing it back, my desk looks like yours, I don't know if I can afford to leave for too long."

"Okay, sounds good, Call me?"

"You betcha, here's your card. See you later." Mike leaves the copy room, Juli puts her head down on the table, _and what the hell am I doing? Juli, you're an adult; start acting like it. You can't avoid Harvey forever. _

As Juli sits with her head down on the desk, Louis walks in.

"I'm sorry, am I paying you for nap time?"

Juli jolts up, "Oh my! Sorry, I was just…"

"I don't really care what you're doing. Just get back to work."

Harvey is passing by the copy room when he hears Louis' voice.

"Louis, there you are." Harvey walks into the room and sees Juli sitting at the desk.

"Hello Julianne." Louis is starting to get irritated.

"You were looking for me Harvey?"

"I know I can't believe it myself. I need your opinion on something."

Louis, looking very suspicious asks, "What it is?"

"I have the case in my office, join me?" Harvey leads Louis out of the copy room and sends him on the way to his office. Harvey, however, steps back into the copy room to talk to Juli.

"Hey, are you avoiding me?"

"What? No, not at all."

"Sure seems like it and you answered me mighty quick there."

"I'm just busy, but I am going with you and Mike to grab lunch later. Would I do that if I were trying to avoid you?"

"I guess not, see you later." Harvey hurries out of the office and catches up to Louis before he realizes Harvey was missing.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go use the restroom before we head back to the office, mind holding this Juls?" Mike says while handing Juli his bag full of food.<p>

Harvey watches as Mike enters the restroom, "So… how are you doing?"

"I'm good. Louis has been giving me an insane amount of work lately, it's terrible."

"Ah, the life of being an associate, an encouraging thought? It _doesn't_ get easier when you're a partner."

"Ha! Thanks, makes me feel loads better!" Juli fiddles with the bags in her hands, she's incredibly nervous.

Harvey gives Juli a look, a look that Juli loves, a half smile and she swears there is a slight twinkle in his eye. "What?"

"Can I come over tonight Juls?" he steps closer, "I know you're trying to avoid me, don't lie, but I don't want this to continue, the not talking." Harvey grabs her hand, and squeezes it.

"Of course you can. As for avoiding you, I'm sorry." Harvey checks for Mike and then kisses Juli's cheek.

* * *

><p>The minute Juli gets home from work she heads straight to her bedroom. She cannot wait to get out of her clothes. Immediately she takes her skirt and blouse off. Rummaging through her dresser drawer, Juli finds her favorite pair of Cal sweat pants and puts on a loose fitting tank top.<p>

Now that she has changed her clothes, it's time to do something about the hair. Juli walks over to the vanity that she has placed on the right side of her bed, and sits down. She proceeds in taking the bobby pins out of hair, the ones that have been giving a slight headache all day. Taking a minute to rub her head, Juli sits and enjoys how good it feels to not have the pins in her hair. Afterwards, she takes her hair and wraps it into a messy bun and plops it on top of her head.

Just as she finishes, she hears a knock at the door. Juli rushes to answer it.

Before she can say anything, Harvey wraps his arms around her and they both get lost in a passionate embrace.

"What was that for?" Juli says, with stars in her eyes.

"That was for making me wait so long to kiss you. I've missed you." Harvey gives her another kiss and then walks into her apartment.

"Harvey, I don't know what to say. Are you we going to be okay?"

"Yeah, we are. It just took me by surprise. I didn't think I'd have to worry about you being off with another guy."

"You said yourself you weren't a relationship kind of guy, if I thought for a minute this was going to be something serious, that would have never happened."

"I know Juli, that's why I can't get mad at you. I can't expect a beautiful woman such as yourself to not seek attention from another man when I can't be there to give you what you need."

"That's not what happened though Harvey; I am not that kind of girl. I don't sleep around. That's why I told you… that's why I am… fuck."

Harvey laughs, "What?"

"We're both contradicting ourselves, ya see that?"

"How do you mean?"

"You tell me you aren't the relationship type, implying that there can't and won't be an attachment here. But when you find out I've slept with another man, you get angry. Which is… cute, but it goes against what this is supposed to be. Then me, I tell you, you can't get me into bed any time you want, but yet I go to bed with some man I don't really even know. Wow, we're really messed up here."

"Then let's just be messed up together." Grabbing her hand and pulling her closer, "what do you say?" Harvey kisses Juli.

"What are we, exactly? Because honestly, we hardly know each other, but we have this strong attraction to one another."

"I don't know what we are. We shouldn't label each other boyfriend, girlfriend, but we can't really say we're just dating… it's more than that. I want more than that. But like I said, I'm married to my job; I can't make a formal commitment to you…"

Juli smiles, she's so glad she didn't ruin this with Harvey. Juli grabs his hand and leads him to the room.

"Juli… are you sure?"

Juli starts to take off her clothes, "I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

* * *

><p>Juli gets out of bed and throws on Harvey's button up shirt and heads out to the kitchen.<p>

While making the pot of coffee, Juli can't help but smile from ear to ear. _This is how my life is supposed to be: great job, great guy, great everything, no complications. _

"Juli?" Harvey hollers from the bedroom.

"In the kitchen," she hollers back. Harvey stumbles out of the bedroom and kneels on a sofa chair and faces the kitchen.

"Coffee, thank God. I definitely will need an energy boost this morning." Juli grins and walks over and kisses him.

"Last night, was great."

"It was, you under estimate yourself Juls, you are… incredible in bed."

Juli starts to blush, immediately.

While wrapping her arms around his neck, she says, "I am pretty sure I won't be able to keep my hands off you anymore."

Harvey opens his shirt on her and slips his arms around her waist, he kisses her collar bone.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"You know why, and after our marathon session last night, I don't know if I can handle another time."

Harvey opens his mouth to answer, but there is a knock at the door.

"Who would be coming to your place, this early?" Juli glances at the clock, _6:00am, who _would_ be coming to my place this early?_

Juli walks over to the door, and looks through the peep-hole.

"Shit! It's Greg!"


	11. Chapter 11

Juli stands in front of the door, stiff as board, while Greg stands on the other side, knocking relentlessly.

Juli whispers, "Harvey, what the hell do I do?"

"Go put on some clothes, and I'll answer the door." Juli had forgotten all about the fact she was wearing Harvey's shirt. It amazes her how quickly a night like the one she just had can be erased from her thoughts so quickly.

Juli walks off to the bedroom at the same time as Harvey walks to the door.

"Can I help you?"

Greg is taken aback; he wasn't expecting a man to answer the door. "Um, is this Julianne Monroe's apartment?"

"It is." Harvey is trying to not go postal on this guy.

"Is….she here?"

"Yes. Who are you?" He asks, as if he doesn't know.

"I'm Gregory, Julianne's boyfriend…um, ex boyfriend."

"Juli! Darling, you're ex-boyfriend's here." Harvey shouts.

_Did he just call me darling? _"Um, okay. Be right there."

Juli walks out and finds Harvey standing next to Greg. It's the first time she's noticed how completely different the two are. Harvey's tall and built with nice color to his skin whereas Greg is much shorter and lanky with pale skin.

"Greg. Why are you here? I told you I didn't want to see you."

"I just came to drop this off." Greg pulls out a letter from his sweater pocket and holds it out for Juli to take. Juli doesn't budge.

Harvey grabs the letter from Greg and walks over to Juli.

"Please Julianne, just read it." Greg walks out of the apartment.

Juli walks over to couch and sits down, "Read me the letter."

"Are you sure you want to know what it says?" Harvey walks over and stands in front of her.

"Yeah, it'll drive me crazy if I don't. Just please, read it to me?" Harvey unfolds the letter and begins to read it aloud.

"Dear Julianne, I am taking the chicken way out and writing this all down instead of saying it to your face. Let me just start this off by saying that I hope you're doing well. As for our last phone call, I don't know why I doubted that you'd have moved on. I hope you have and I hope he treats you right."

Harvey pauses to adds, "yeah, like he knew how to treat you? What a complete ass!"

Juli just rolls her eyes, "Continue Harvey."

"Hope he treats you right. On to the important thing, I'm getting married." Juli's eyes widen. "I'm marrying Amber." Harvey looks up from the paper, "Who is Amber?"

Juli's pretty sure she's forgotten how to breathe, she manages to get out the words, "Amber is my cousin."

Harvey sits next to her; Juli grabs the letter from his hands and looks for the spot where he stopped reading.

"We are getting married in a few months and we would like to invite you and your family. But given the circumstance, we don't know if it's appropriate. I am hoping we can put what happened behind us and move one with ourselves. We even encourage that you bring the new guy in your life. Nothing would make us happier than to have you and your family at our wedding. You guys mean a lot to us. I'm staying at the Tribeca Grand Hotel, room 201. Please, come see me. So we can talk. Sincerely, Greg."

"What are you going to do?"

"Doing what I can, getting in the shower and going to work." Harvey just stares at her.

Juli turns her body and faces Harvey. "Thank you for being here this morning, you obviously had no idea he'd show up here today, but still, thank you."

Harvey leans in and kisses Juli. "You're welcome. Go shower and I'll see you later at work."

* * *

><p>Harvey is sitting at his desk staring out his window and tossing a baseball up into the air. He can't stop thinking about the information Gregory so cowardly put into a letter for Juli to read.<p>

"Harvey, here are the Lankton briefs." Mike throws them down on Harvey's desk. Harvey hasn't budged from his spot.

"You okay man?" Harvey turns around and looks at Mike.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"What case is giving you trouble?"

"It's not a case, it's personal."

Mike doesn't ask any further. Harvey isn't too keen on giving out personal information. Harvey turns to his phone and says, "Hey Donna, clear my afternoon, would you? I have something I need to take care of. If anyone needs me, I will be at the Tribeca Grand Hotel."

Harvey stands up and buttons his suit jacket, "try not to burn the office down while I'm gone, Mike."

* * *

><p>Harvey gets out his car and walks into the hotel and makes his way to the elevator. Once inside, his phone rings, it's Juli.<p>

"Harvey, where are you? I didn't think you had appointments until later."

"Something came up; I'll have to call you back." Harvey slides his phone in the inside pocket of his suit jacket and proceeds down the hall to room, 201.

Harvey knocks on the door to Greg's Hotel room.

"Julianne send you here?"

"No, she doesn't know I came. Can I come in?" Harvey walks in and takes a seat on chair near the window.

"What do you want? I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Harvey, Harvey Specter. I came to ask you to leave Julianne alone. You've asked something incredibly impossible of her. Don't wait for answer, just go home."

"Harvey, with all due respect, I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

Harvey stands up, walks over and stands directly in front of Greg. "With no respect at all, if you don't leave her alone, I will see to it that you have a harassment suit filed against you."

"You're a lawyer too?"

"And a damn good one at that. You're starting to mess with someone that I've grown to care for, someone that you claim to have cared for. No self respecting man would ever do what you've done. You need to leave, now."

Greg just stands there, meeting Harvey's gaze.

"How could you cheat on her? How could cheat on her than marry the women you committed that act with? Then! Ask her to be there."

"Don't get all self-righteous with me."

"You knew Juli for years, I've known her for months, but it took me a minute to realize how incredible she is, why would you fuck her over?"

"Get out of my face; don't act like you know of anything that went on with her and me."

"I know enough." Harvey isn't backing away from Greg.

Greg shoves Harvey out of the way, "Did Juli ever mention to you how she was never home? How she was always spending her time with her nose in a book? What was I supposed to do? I never saw the women I loved."

Harvey slugs Greg in face. Greg weighs considerably less the Harvey, so his punch knocked him off his feet.

While standing over Greg, Harvey says, "Don't you DARE blame what happened on Juli. You fucked up, and you're the one with the issues. Leave her alone or more will happen to you than just a punch."

Harvey heads to the door, fixes his suit and looks back at Greg. Harvey smirks; leaving a man writhing in pain on the floor isn't such a bad way to spend his afternoon.


	12. Chapter 12

What a weird day it has been for Juli. She's glad to be home, although it's weird to not be at her apartment with Harvey, instead Mike is with her. Juli hasn't exactly talked to Harvey since Greg visited in the morning. That's not completely true, she called Harvey once, but he rushed off the phone with her; that in and of itself is enough to worry her. Having Mike over isn't so bad, she hasn't had time to talk with him a while, so this makes for the perfect excuse to catch up.

"Hey Juli," Mike starts to shout to her as she is in the other room changing, "where is your cat at?"

"She's in here with me, why?"

"I was just curious; I haven't seen Chessie in a while." Juli emerges from the room in pajama shorts and a tank top while carrying Chessie.

"Here she is," Mike walks over and pets her.

"Hey, she's actually not scared of me!" Juli just smiles because she knows Chessie is used to having a guy around in the apartment now.

"Alright Mikey, I don't know about you, but I am starving!"

"I could eat." Juli walks into the kitchen and Mike follows right behind her.

Juli opens cupboards and slams them shut, rummages through her fridge and freezer, nothing. She turns around and looks at Mike.

"I hope you like Kraft macaroni and cheese, that's all I've got. I haven't been to the grocery store in a while."

"Mac & cheese is perfect."

Mike and Juli sit down at the kitchen table and eat together.

"Dude, what was with Harvey today?"

"What do you mean? I didn't really see him at the office today."

"Man, he was in his office in some sort of daze. It was weird; I didn't ask much about it. You know Harvey and his personal life."

Juli swallows her bite, "Wow, really? I wonder what that was all about." Acting as if she hadn't a clue.

"No idea, he stormed off. Told Donna he was going to the…uh, Tribeca Hotel," Juli nearly chokes on her food.

"What?"

"What?"

"_The_ Tribeca Hotel?"

"Yeah? Why?" Juli realizes she can't say much more. _God damn it Harvey, what the hell did you do._

"Juli, mind explaining?"

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. That's weird though. I wonder what that was all about." Mike just looks at her, Juli is acting peculiar and he doesn't understand why.

Mikes clears off the table and puts all the dishes in the kitchen. Juli heads over to her phone, she's about to bitch Harvey out via text message. _One Missed call. Greg. New Voicemail. _

"Greg called, I must've missed it while we were in the kitchen making dinner."

Against better judgment Juli puts her phone on speaker so Mike can hear it too.

"Hey Julianne, this is Greg. Um, look, sorry for bugging you about the wedding thing." Mike glances at Juli, she hasn't mentioned a word of it to him all evening. "We will just send the wedding invites to you and your family, the choice will be yours to come or not, you know how we feel about it. Oh and by the way, your new boyfriend, I can tell he really cares about you, but I don't appreciate the fist to the face. Goodbye Juli."

"What new boyfriend?" Mike asks as Juli deletes the message and immediately calls Harvey.

"Juli, I was just going to call you."

"You went and seen Greg today?" Mike is sitting beside Juli whispering, "Who are you talking to? Who?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"Really? You didn't think he'd tell me, especially since you apparently punched him?"

"He should leave you alone now, you should be happy about that."

"Harvey, you don't need to fight my battles for me!" Mike jumps up out of his seat, "HARVEY?"

"Who was that?"

"It's only Mike."

"Great. Way to go."

"No! Don't you turn this around on me, I can't believe YOU!" Juli hangs up her phone and slams it down on the coffee table.

"Harvey? Harvey Specter?"

"Mike, shut it, will you?"

"Sorry, it's just… Harvey?"

"Yes Mike, Harvey. We are…together, have been for a little while now."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not something we need to tell people at the office about."

"I'm not just, people, though Julianne."

"I know, I know, please, let's just move on from this. I have bigger things going on Mike. Greg is going to marry my cousin."

"The same…"

"Yes, THAT cousin, and he wants me and my family there. Yeah right. But the icing on the cake, apparently Harvey is punching him. What the hell?"

"Isn't that a good thing though? That he is defending you? Isn't that, essentially what all women want? A man to defend their honor?"

Juli just sits there, unsure of what to say, think, or even feel.

"Maybe I shouldn't have blown up on him like that." Juli looks at the door, there is a knock at it. "Mike, get that? Please?"

Mike opens the door to find Harvey standing in front of him.

"Harvey, um…this is awkward."

Harvey just rolls his eyes and pushes past Mike and rushes to stand in front of Julianne.

"I was going to call you when you called me to tell you I was around the corner from your place," Harvey tilts Juli's face up, "Juli, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just acted on impulse."

Juli stands up and meets Harvey's gaze while wrapping herself around him, "I know, I'm sorry I over reacted, I just…"

"You don't need to apologize," Juli stands on her tippy-toes to kiss Harvey. Harvey wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her right back.

"Ooo-kay, I guess I will leave you two alone then," Mike says, awkwardly advancing towards the door.

Harvey breaks himself away from Juli and walks over to Mike. "I don't have to tell you how quiet we need to keep this. You will _not_ speak a word of this to anyone."

"I wouldn't dream of it Harvey. There is no way I could be the one to ruin this for Juli." Juli gives Mike a big hug and shuts the door behind him when he leaves.

Harvey looks at Juli, "We're going to be alright?"

"Of course, but I think we need to stop saying that to each other. Correction, we need to stop doing things that are going to _warrant_ saying that to one another.

* * *

><p>"You're at work early," Mike says as he sets his bag down on his desk.<p>

"Yeah, Louis had me be here at 6:00am this morning. I just _love_ my job."

"Yikes, have you been in to see Harvey yet?"

"No, why?" Mike just moves his eyebrows up and down.

"Shut up Mike!" Louis hurries to Juli's desk, standing in her way of seeing Mike.

"Juli, you have those briefs done?"

"Yeah, they are right…"

"Grab them and come with me."

Juli scurries to grab the papers and catch up to Louis, "Bye Mike!" she manages to squeeze out.

Louis snatches the briefs from Juli as they enter Harvey's office. Juli just takes a seat on the sofa in the office, having to stand through a Louis-Harvey encounter can be too much at times.

"I have the briefs for the case, here."

"I see that, want a treat?" Juli smirks. _Harvey is cute when he picks on Louis._

"What have you done this morning, anything productive for the case, Harvey?"

"First off, I was too busy hanging out with your wife this morning. Second, I am assuming you didn't even do these briefs yourself, Julianne over there did. So tell me, have _you_ done anything productive for the case?"

Louis just storms out; Juli stands up, smiles and winks at Harvey and exits the office.

Donna steps in the office and shuts the door.

"Oh hey Donna, didn't know you were here already."

"I just walked up. That was interesting though."

"What was?" Harvey asks while glancing at the briefs. Donna hasn't said anything so he looks up at her.

Donna mimics the smile and wink that Juli gave him.

"What was that?"

"Oh, just the look I seen Juli give you right now. _You_ tell _me_, what was that about?"

Harvey just laughs, "Nothing, I'm sure."

"Oh, right. I'm sure it has _nothing_ to do with the fact that you two are…engaging in after work activities?"

Harvey swallows had. "Did Mike tell you?"

"No, you confirmed it just now. What are you doing messing around with an associate?"

"How did a wink give it away?"

"You don't let anyone wink at you."

"Damn. You're good Donna."

"I know." Donna smirks and heads to her desk.


	13. Chapter 13

"Two people at work know about us now. This can't be good." Juli looks at Harvey, worried.

"But it's only Donna and Mike, Juli. They wouldn't rat us out, or do anything to jeopardize our careers." Harvey says, trying to reassure Juli.

Juli grabs the blanket off the back of her couch and throws it around her and Harvey's legs.

"What would happen? You know, if Jessica found out?"

Harvey can hear the concern in her voice, "Honestly, Hon, I have no idea. It's an informal rule not to date within the office, but I don't know what she'd do if she found out."

Juli sinks lower into the sofa. _Why does this have to be an issue?_ Harvey can tell she is still thinking about it.

"What's on your mind?" Harvey asks, while grabbing for her hand.

"I'm just worried. Not so much for me, but for you. I'm just an associate. I can find work anywhere. But you, you are senior partner, you have more to lose than me."

"I can find work anywhere too, but I doubt it'd come down to us being fired."

"I just don't want all your hard work to go to waste, because of me."

Harvey just stares at Juli, "it's _you_ that has made going to work more enjoyable. If it weren't for _you_ I wouldn't be who I am. Nothing will be wasted Juli, not while we're together."

* * *

><p>Harvey marches into Jessica's office and stands firmly in front of her desk.<p>

Jessica looks up, "can I help you with something, Harvey?"

"I need to talk to you about something…" he looks around and lowers his voice, "…personal."

Jessica stands up and walks over to her door and shuts it, then sits on her couch and asks Harvey to join her.

"What's the matter Harvey?"

Harvey takes a deep breath and begins to talk, "Look, I am going to tell you this as a courtesy. If anyone in this office should know, it's you."

"I'm listening."

"I have started to see someone, it won't affect my work, and it hasn't affected it thus far."

"Harvey, you're allowed to date. You don't have to disclose that with me. You know that."

"Yes, but I'm dating Julianne."

Jessica is taken aback.

* * *

><p>"Miss. Monroe, please come with me." Jessica asks Juli.<p>

"Yes, of course." Mike glances at Juli, what could be going on? Jessica rarely comes down to the Associates offices.

"Please, have a seat." Juli takes a seat, nervously on Jessica's couch.

"Juli, something has been brought to my attention. I feel the need to address it with you."

_Oh. Dear. God. She knows._

"Harvey was in earlier this morning, he told me about the two of you."

Juli's jaw dropped. Her panic was written all over her face.

"Please, Juli. Relax, you're not going to get fired." Juli starts to breathe again.

"Jessica, I…"

"You don't owe me an explanation. I called you in here to tell you the same thing I told him. Keep your personal life, just that, personal. Don't bring your love life drama into work. This is a place of business. If it becomes an issue I will be forced to intervene."

"You don't have to worry about that Jessica. I promise you, we will keep our relationship strictly professional here at Pearson-Hardman."

"I trust that the two of you will, but it needed to be said none-the-less."

Juli smiles and nods at Jessica.

Jessica smiles back, "This may be good for me though."

"Why is that?"

"If he starts to act up, misbehave, or what have you, who better than his girlfriend to keep him in line for me?"

"There is always a bright side to everything. Can I ask one favor Jessica?"

"Sure."

"I know you said to keep our 'love life drama' at home, but do you mind if I yell at him for telling you without consulting me, please? I don't think I can wait until nine to do so."

Jessica laughs, "Please, be my guest."

* * *

><p>"Harvey Specter, you are in so much freaking trouble."<p>

"What did I do?"

"You TOLD Jessica! How could you not tell me that you were going to do that?"

"Mind lowering your voice so the whole office doesn't need to hear?"

Just as Harvey is done talking, Donna walks over to his door "Let me get this for you two," and shuts it behind her.

"I could kill you right now."

"How'd you find out I told Jessica?"

"She called me in her office to talk to me about it! I would have liked some warning. You do remember how to text right?"

"If I thought she was going to do that, I would have told you. She seemed completely disinterested when I told her; I didn't think a thing of it."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Of course I was, just not here at work. What did she say to you anyway?"

"Same as she told you, to keep our relationship out of the office."

"See, I told you everything would be fine." Harvey walks over to her and brushes her hair out of her face.

Juli just stares at him, "You're lucky you're wearing the suit I love of yours or else I'd be mad at you all day. But I can't, not while you're wearing that."

Harvey grins, "Let's celebrate tonight, dinner?" Juli smiles and walks out of his office.

"Hey Juli?" Donna calls out.

"Yeah Donna?"

"Be good to him."

"I wouldn't be any other way, Donna."

Donna could hear the sincerity in Juli's voice, "I'll be sure to book a nice restaurant to book for your celebration dinner tonight."

"Thanks Donna, you're the best."

* * *

><p>"To us!" Juli and Harvey clink their glasses.<p>

"Donna really did choose a great restaurant for us. It's nice here."

"I only find it nice because you're here with me."

Juli smiles, "Harvey, why can't you be this nice at work? A lot more people would like you. Wait, never mind. I want you all for myself, never mind that."

"People like me."

Juli take this opportunity to drink more of her champagne.

"What? They do! I'm better than Louis."

"Yes, honey, you are better than him."

"Thank you!" Harvey just laughs, he knows he's better than Louis, but people still don't like him.

"So, I'm thinking of telling my family about us, about you."

Harvey near chokes on his food, "Um… okay, if you want to."

"Of course I want to. I'm just scared for you."

"Why?"

"I have four brothers, remember? They might kill you."

"I'm not worried. I can lay on the charm."

Juli just smiles and shakes her head, only Harvey could be _that_ confident in something that terrifies her deeply.


	14. Chapter 14

It's finally Saturday, Juli's first day off in what feels like forever. Today is even more exciting for her because she has planned a Skype date with her mother. She hasn't been able to see her mother since she's moved to back to the east coast.

Juli has taken her time getting out of bed. Once she has, she grabs a bowl of cereal and sends a quick "ready to Skype" text to her mother, before setting back into bed with her laptop.

[Computer starts ringing]

"Mom! I finally get to see you! Oh! Your hair looks amazing! When'd ya get it done?"

"Annie! Thanks babe, I just got it done yesterday." Juli's mom pauses to run her fingers through her newly styled hair. "Paul! Come say hi before you leave!"

"I didn't think Dad would still be home!"

"Yeah, you know your father; he can't be on time to save his life."

Juli's dad appears on the screen, "Hey ya honey. I sure miss you."

"I miss you, too, Dad!"

"I'm running a tad late pumpkin. I'll call you later, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, Dad. I love you! Tell the guys I said hi and that I love them!"

"Sure will. Love you." With a wave, her dad is gone.

"Funniest thing happened a few days ago, Annie. Well, may not be _too_ funny but anyway. I ran into Amber at the bridal store when I was with Carrie." Carrie is Juli's soon to be sister-in-law.

"How is Amber?" Juli tries to ask without sounding completely disinterested.

"Um…" Juli's mom goes silent.

"Mom, first off, at the end of the day, she's my cousin, and you're allowed to talk about her. Second, you brought her up; you can't just go all silent now! How is she?"

Juli's mom just blurts it out, "PREGNANT!"

"Oh, well, good for them." _Never mind the fact that Greg said he never wanted to have kids while we were together… _

"See, it's funny because now she can't fit into her wedding dress. She's gotten so big that a simple alteration to the dress she has now, just won't do it."

Juli laughs. _That image makes me feel a bit better._

"How is all the wedding stuff going with Carrie?"

"Good! Hailee's helped, a lot! Bless her heart. They're both coming over in an hour or so to pick floral arrangements. We're all just happy that Kristy isn't here to stick her two cents in."

Juli rolls her eyes and nods in agreement. Kristy is her brother, Ryan's, girlfriend and a self-proclaimed, "amazing planner of parties and weddings." Even though everyone knows they always turn out disastrous.

"Tell the girls hi for me, will you? I miss them! I don't have any girl friends here. So, they are definitely missed."

"I will, they miss you too. Carrie definitely misses having you around during all this wedding planning. It's fun though, planning. I can't wait to plan my _only_ daughter's wedding. When are you going to start dating again, Annie?"

"Funny you should mention it, Mom."

"No! You're dating again? How many dates have you been on? How come you haven't told me sooner?"

"I've been dating one guy mom, sorry to disappoint you."

"Disappoint? One guy, that's even better! Is it serious?" Juli can see that her mother is smiling from ear to ear.

"_I _think it's serious, he's a commitment phobe, so we aren't really classifying this as anything more than 'we are together.' We're happy Mom, I'm happy."

"If you're happy, then I'm happy. What's this guy's name?"

"Harvey, Harvey Specter."

"Why does that name sound familiar? You've talked about him before, haven't you?"

"I'm sure I have, he's senior partner at the firm." The second that leaves Juli's mouth, her mother immediately grins.

"Oh, senior partner, ey?"

Juli's extremely embarrassed now, "Yes, senior partner. He's my boss… it's as awkward as you'd imagine it'd be."

"Oh honey, I bet! How long have you been together?"

"It has been a while now. We started dating about… two months after I started at the firm."

"FOR THAT LONG? You're just now telling me about it?"

"Sorry, it's just… we started off rough, to be honest, it's been rough a lot. But I didn't want to jinx it. We're good now, that's why I'm telling you."

"What do you mean, 'it's been rough?'"

"The usual stuff, just trying to juggle our crazy work schedules, Greg, and life. It hasn't been easy for me, to let him in, into my life.

"You two were together then, when Greg came and invited you to the wedding?"

"Yes, he was here when Greg brought the letter. Plus, he went and seen Greg at his hotel. He may have even punched Greg in the face." Juli tries not to laugh, but it _is _funny.

"Oh my! I don't know Annie, punching Greg?"

"I was mad at first, too, Mom, but really, it was nice of him. He was protecting me. Because, trust me, I wanted to punch him too." Juli can tell that her mother isn't fully focused on talking with her; she's doing something else on the computer.

"But anyway Mom, I wanted to start off by telling you about him, before I told the others."

"Everyone will. Be happy. If you are. Happy."

"Mom, what are…"

"JULIANNE MARIE! How come you didn't mention Harvey was VERY attractive?"

"What? How?"

"Google. I do know how to use the internet, dear."

Juli just laughs, "Yes, he is _very_ attractive. I didn't mention that because, that's not what's important."

"Good for you honey." The doorbell at Juli's mom's house rings. "Hold on dear, that might be Hailee or Carrie."

"Okay."

Juli can hear chattering and it's becoming louder.

"Julianne, is that you?" Juli sees her sister-in-law Hailee and her soon to be sister-in-law Carrie.

"Hey girls!"

"Juli, wish you were here to help out with the wedding, I feel like I am driving your mom and Hailee insane" Carrie says with a huge smile.

"I'm sure you're not Carrie. Oh Carrie, while I have you for a second, I've been thinking about something…"

"This can't be good," Hailee and Juli's mom say simultaneously.

"You two be quiet! I was thinking Carrie, maybe, if you can, sneak away to New York for a few days. I can ask for vacation days, and we can shop for wedding dresses here. I mean, I know it's something you've been doing with Hails and my Mom, but you're not having much luck there. What do you say? I'll pay for your flight and everything! It'll be my bridal shower present to you, since I know I'm going to miss that."

"Julianne! Are you sure? Oh my gosh, that'd be amazing! That's if you two don't mind?" Carrie turns and faces Hailee and Juli's mom. They both say it's no problem and would love for her to go.

"Juls, you're the absolute best! At work on Monday I'll see when it's best for me go visit and I'll let you know, that way you can ask for time off. Do you think you'll have a hard time asking for time off?"

Juli's mother interjects, "I would think not, since she's dating her boss!"

"MOTHER!" The two girls look at the monitor at Juli.

"Mom! I can't believe you just said that, yes I'm dating my boss, well, he's A boss of mine. The one I ask for time off from isn't him, so wish me luck!"

"Sorry Annie, I just had to out you to them! I'll fill them in on Harvey during our planning session right now. I'm going to hang up now, okay?"

"No worries Mom. I love you, I love all of you! Have fun!"

Juli hears I love you, too's and she closes her laptop.


	15. Chapter 15

Juli sits up in her bed; she's looking around and is completely confused. The smell of freshly brewed coffee has awoken her. The only issue with this is she didn't set the timer on her coffee pot last night.

Once out of bed, she slips into her robe and slippers, and then makes her way into the living room.

As she wanders into her living room, she's greeted by a sharply dressed Harvey. Harvey grins and makes his way toward her. As he does, Juli notices the breakfast that has been served onto her kitchen table; along with two dozen long stemmed roses, red and yellow, as a center piece.

"What is that?" She manages to put into words.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Harvey whispers as he leans in to kiss her.

"I have no idea what's going on here, but I love it."

"I wanted to surprise you. I hope its okay that I've come into your apartment with your permission, or knowledge."

"It's fine, but how did you get _into_ my apartment?" Juli asks, curiously.

Harvey chuckles, "I took the extra key you had hanging behind your bedroom door, the other night."

"Is that what you 'forgot' in the bedroom?"

Harvey gives the half smile that he so eloquently does. "Shall we go sit down and eat?" Juli complies and follows him to the dining area.

"I thought maybe we could ride to the office together." Harvey asks.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, what if someone sees us?"

"Who cares? Let's just go together."

Juli puts her fork down and stares at Harvey. "What is going on? You're acting really weird today. This is all lovely, the breakfast, the roses, surprising me. But, this isn't you."

"Who says it's not me? Have you ever dated me before?"

Juli looks down, "You're right. But we have been together for a while now, and this is the first of this side I'm seeing. I'm not complaining. I'm just wondering where this is all coming from."

Harvey breaks eye contact, and tells her the truth. "I'm worried about what your family thinks of me. I am hoping that by doing all this, it will earn me brownie points."

Juli laughs lightly, "Harvey, they're going to love you, I know they will. It doesn't matter if you surprise me with breakfast, or buy my roses; they'll love you because you make me happy and that we fit well together."

Harvey leans over and kisses Juli tenderly. "Sorry, it's just that ever since you mentioned telling your family about me, I've started caring what others thought about me. Well, mainly what _they'll_ think about me."

Juli gently rubs Harvey's back. "Thank you for caring so much, it's sweet. But please, don't worry about it. I'm not worried, so you shouldn't be okay?" Harvey nods.

"Okay, then. That's settled. I'm going to shower and get dressed; I should be ready in about 45 minutes."

"Need help in the shower?" Harvey says with a devilish grin.

"In that case, I'll be ready in an hour or two." Juli say, while grabbing Harvey's hand and leading him to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey Juls." Juli looks up and finds Mike walking towards his desk.<p>

"Oh, hey Mike. How are you this morning?"

"Eh, I've been better. I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm a bit out of it today."

"That sucks, I'm sorry."

"How are you?" Juli just grins and thinks about the incredible morning she had with Harvey.

"I'm… great. It's going to be a great day, I can feel it." Just as Juli finishes talking, Harvey walks over to Mike.

"Mike, did you just get here?"

"Uh, no. I've been here for a while now. Why?"

"Don't lie to me. I expect you here on time, Mike. Get that? Now, I need you to go meet with Gabriel Johansen."

"Sure, what about?"

"Go, and find out. He's expecting you downtown in fifteen minutes." Harvey starts to walk away but then he stops and turns back around, "What's with the suit?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you fall asleep in it? You look like hell. You better look presentable before meeting with Gabriel." Harvey storms off.

Mike rolls his eyes and looks at Juli, "Well, at least it'll be a good day for one of us."

"Hang in there, and comb your hair."

"Not you, too, Juls. Besides, what's with him this morning?" Before continuing, Mike checks to see who's around, "did your good mood not rub off onto him this morning?"

"I don't know what his deal is; he was fine when we got here." Mike shrugs his shoulders and takes off.

* * *

><p>Juli decides to take her lunch a little early today. She's thinking about surprising Harvey with an impromptu lunch date.<p>

Approaching Harvey's office, she sees him standing in front of his desk pacing back and forth while on the phone someone. She could tell it wasn't a good conversation, Harvey's gesturing hinted towards someone either not conforming to his way of thinking or someone was ruffling his feathers. Either way, this wasn't good.

"Donna, what's going on in there?"

"A case Harvey's working on isn't going to well. The other lawyer, Jacobs, is being a real ass."

"Oh, that's not good. I'm sure Harvey will be fine. Do you think so?"

"I'm sure he will be Julianne, but you know Harvey, he hates when someone thinks they're smarter than him."

Juli nods, "Yeah, thanks for telling me, I doubt he'll mention much of it to me."

"Not a problem, did you come to see him for something? Maybe I can help you?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." It's true, seeing Harvey get all worked up worries Juli, Harvey's great at what he does, but he's obsessive. That, surely, is what makes him a damn good lawyer. "I wanted to know if he had any available time, for a lunch date."

"He's free on my calendar from now until one-thirty. He's all yours."

"Well, with all this going on do you think he'll agree to leave the office?"

"Well, probably not. But, I will do this for you. Go down the block to his favorite place, I'll tell him he has to meet a client there, and then you two can have your time."

"Donna, you're the best!"

"I know, now hurry and go. I'll have him there in ten minutes."

* * *

><p>Sitting at a table, anxiously awaiting Harvey she notices the red light on her phone blinking. Picking it up she sees she has two text messages. One from Harvey and the other is from Carrie. Juli decides to read the Harvey message first.<p>

_I'm on my way to meet with a client, so I won't be in the office, just thought I'd tell you._

Juli just grins and checks the door. Since Harvey still isn't here, she'll read the message from Carrie.

_Hey Juli I checked the agenda at work and I am available this weekend, I could leave as early as Thursday, stay until Sunday. Or else I'd have to wait three week. I know its short notice, but let me know. I miss you._

Just as Juli finishes reading the message she looks up to see Harvey entering the restaurant. She jumps up and rushes over to him.

"Hi!"

Harvey is a puzzled, "What are…?"

"I want to have lunch with you today, so I had Donna help me get you out of the office."

Harvey vocalizes his detest, "I wish you wouldn't have done that. I have a lot of work to do. I don't have time to sit around and… and… do whatever it is you have planned. Plus, you have no business conferring with Donna about when I am having lunch."

Juli is taken aback; Harvey had never spoken to her like that before.

"Harvey, look, I know your case is getting difficult and it's not going to be an easy win like you had hoped, but don't shut me out. Okay? You need to take a break to eat, so why not now?" She places her hands on the sides of his arms, "relax a little bit, please. You're Harvey-fucking-Specter, you can handle this." Harvey just looks at her.

"Okay. I might as well eat, since I'm here."

"Whoa, don't act like that. I did this so we could spend some more time together. This was all done under good intentions." Harvey can tell he's upset Juli.

"I know, I'm sorry, what better way to relax then with you?"

"That's more like it," Juli says while grabbing his hand and leading him to their table.

"Good news though, Carrie can come to New York and go dress shopping!"

"Good. When can she be here? Have you talked to Louis about taking any time off?"

"She says the earliest she can be here is this week, Thursday. That would be ideal, seeing that if she can't do it this week, we'd have to wait three more."

"Good luck asking for vacation days that soon."

Juli hangs her head, "You're right. Louis hates me; he's not going to let me have time off so soon."

"Then go straight to Jessica. Tell her the situation, she's a woman, she will be understand, maybe."

"Wouldn't Louis get mad?"

"Who cares, plus, I'll feel better knowing you're not at work and out having fun while I'm stuck working on this goddamn case."

Juli is feeling hopeful; Jessica will surely understand the situation, won't she?


	16. Chapter 16

"Jessica? Have a minute?" Jessica looks up from her laptop and motions for Juli to come in.

"I was wondering if it's at all possible that I could take some vacation time."

"Juli, just submit a leave doc and we'll approve it." Juli starts to become nervous.

"That's the thing Jessica; I was hoping I could take time off in a few days. Like Thursday."

Jessica closes the laptop slightly, and folds her arms on the desk, "Thursday? Why, may I ask, are you just now asking for time off?"

"Something came up. I know it's sudden, so if it's a no, than that's okay." Jessica can be intimidating, and right now, she's extremely terrifying.

"What has come up?" Jessica asks, subtly cocking her head.

"My soon to be sister-in-law wants to come into town and shop for wedding dresses. She's been unsuccessful in California, so she wants to come here and find a dress. This, really, is the only time she can come to New York. Unless we wait for another 3 weeks, but that's not ideal, it's cutting it too…"

Jessica is forced to cut her off, all Juli is doing now is rambling. "Slow down! Yes, you can have this time off, assuming that you have no work that's in need of your attention."

"No, there isn't. Thank you so much Jessica. Really, thank you." Juli turns and heads for the door.

"Juli, before you go," Juli stops and turns around, "I will leave it up to you to tell Louis. I know you came to me, to avoid him. Good luck." Juli's smile quickly fades; she leaves Jessica's office and heads to Harvey's.

Once she's in Harvey's office, she shuts the door and then immediately plops down on his couch. "Well, I got the vacation time."

Sitting at his desk, Harvey looks up at her. "I told you Jessica would give it to you." He says with a smirk. "Why'd you shut my door?"

"I did it for insurance purposes."Harvey raises his eyebrows, "This way, I don't have to watch what I say. If something slips out, then I don't have to worry who hears it."

"Makes sense, you could just keep it strictly professional at work though, leave all the personal stuff for later. If you're that worried"

"Not my style, Harvey. Besides, you need an office with walls that aren't windows. I'd like to kiss you every now and then." Harvey walks over to her. "What are you doing?"

"Let me kiss you, right here, right now." Juli becomes increasingly nervous.

"Uh, no?"

"Why?"

"What if someone sees us; another associate or something?"

"You think I care?" Juli stands up and, thanks to her impossibly tall heels, meets his eyes.

"I know that you do. Now, I must go tell Louis I have vacation time coming up. Bye."

* * *

><p>"Hey Carrie, guess what?"<p>

"What?" Carrie responded with uneasiness in her voice.

"You can come! I will book your flight tonight! I am so excited."

Juli has to pull the phone away from her ear because Carrie has started to squeal."So the douche boss was okay with it?"

"Actually, I went over his head. But I have to tell him it was approved. I am actually about to tell him now. I'll call you later. Love you."

Juli hangs up her phone and taps on Louis' door.

"You may enter," he bellows.

"Hi Louis, I, uh, just wanted to let you know I have some vacation time coming up..."

"What! It's not on my calendar. Norma didn't tell me."

"That's because I just got it approved by Jessica this morning. I'll be taking Thursday through Monday off."

"You went to Jessica? Why?"

Thinking quickly, Juli blurts out, "The urgency of needing an approval so soon, I thought it would be best if I went straight to her."

Louis stands there, staring. "I don't like that you didn't come to me. I will talk to Jessica about this. I needed you Friday."

"This is news to me."

"See, if you would have consulted me before running off to Mommy, you would have figured it out."

_Mommy? What the hell?_

Juli is trying not to come unglued. "What is it that you need on Friday?"

"Show up and find out, don't show up and risk losing your job."

"Louis. You can't."

"I'm a Junior Partner, it's within my parameters to fire whomever I'd like, try me." Juli just stands there unsure of what to say or do. "You may leave now, Julianne." She turns and walks out of the office.

* * *

><p>It's after lunch and Juli finds she's unable to concentrate. Would Louis really put her job on the line for not showing up on Friday?<p>

"Juli, do you have any letterhead at your desk? I don't really feel like walking to the supply room" Mike asks cheerfully.

"Yeah, come on over and grab it." Juli was emailing Harvey about her conversation with Louis and she didn't want to stop typing.

Mike walks behind her desk and opens the drawer to take out the letterhead, "what are you typing?" Mike starts to read it over her shoulder, "what a complete ass."

Juli hits send and turns to Mike, "He's a complete jerk. I am so furious."

A group of associates walk in the office and sit at their respective desks. Juli lowers her voice, "I hate working for him. I seriously wish I answered to Harvey."

Mike lowers his head, "Of course you do, you would get away-hey Harvey what brings you here?" Juli swings her head around to look at Harvey.

Harvey holds up his finger and continues reading the email Juli sent him on his BlackBerry.

Once Harvey finishes, he looks at Juli. "Don't you worry one bit. Your job will be fine."

"How can you be sure? Louis was pissed I went to Jessica."

"Just relax. Enjoy your vacation and don't give this place a second thought. Come over here with me."

Juli gets up and follows Harvey to the center of the room. Harvey clears his throat and begins to address the room, "Everyone. Can I have your attention, please?"

All the associates look up from their desks and wait for whatever order Harvey is getting ready to dish out.

Juli stand there, anxious to hear what he has to say, too.

Harvey turns to face Juli, then grabbing Juli's hand he says, "I_ don't_ care if they see," and cups her face with his other hand and kisses her softly on the lips.

The only sounds filling the office is the collective gasp let out by all the associates. Harvey looks at everyone and orders them to get back to work and walks off.

Juli remains standing in the middle of the room, completely beside herself.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the copy room, organizing all the files she just made copies of, Juli stops to think about what had happened with Harvey a few hours ago.<p>

_Is he really starting to turn around? No, that's silly. He's set in his way, the eternal bachelor. _

Juli tries to shake off that line of thinking; it's not possible that Harvey can start wanting an actual, honest-to-goodness relationship. Could he?

_Certainly not with someone like me, that's for sure. _

Just as Julianne's thoughts start to turn against her, she's interrupted by Louis.

"I spoke with Jessica; you're free to take your vacation."

Juli stands there, frozen.

"Did you hear me?" Louis asks in an undermining tone.

"Of course I did, I just… I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, I guess you have your _boyfriend_ to thank. Gees, I should have seen that coming; you and good ole _Harvey Specter_."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means." Louis says and then promptly exits the copy room.


	17. Chapter 17

"Dinner was great Harvey, thank you." Julianne says, while walking back to her apartment with Harvey.

"You're welcome, I'm glad we finally got a chance to try new Thai place around the corner."

"Me, too." Harvey can tell Juli is distracted by something. "Is everything okay, hon?"

Juli starts to head into her building. Harvey grabs her arm to stop her. "Avoiding the question won't stop me from asking it again."

Julianne isn't sure she wants to tell Harvey about the confrontation she had earlier with Louis. She knows Harvey, he'll go insane.

"Let's go upstairs, okay? I'll tell you what's on my mind when we get up stairs."

_Think, quick!_

They get inside the apartment. "Please, have a seat on the couch Harvey. I'll pour us some scotch." Walking into the kitchen, Julianne grabs two glasses and pours a small amount of scotch into each. Then it hits her. _Sex. He'll forget about the question if we're too busy having sex._

"Here you go, honey." Harvey reaches for his glass.

He takes a sip and then picks up with the questions, "So, are you going to tell me now, what's going on?"

"When did we get to this stage, calling each other 'hon,' or 'honey'? Are we _that _couple now?" Juli asks, acting as though she never heard Harvey speak.

Harvey smirks, "I don't know when it happened, but it did. Does that bother you?"

Sipping her scotch she smiles, "not one bit. I like it, actually. As long as you don't call me 'babe,' I'll be okay."

"I would never call you babe, but why would you be so against it?"

"Babe was an adorable pig in a movie I watched when I was younger. That's hardly something you call someone you're in a relationship with."

Laughing, Harvey adds, "makes sense. I won't call you babe then."

After throwing back the last of her scotch, Juli grabs Harvey's glass. He had yet to finish but Julianne helped with that, after throwing back his too, she straddles his lap.

"I don't know what's going here, but I like it."

"I'm really happy with you Harvey; it's time that I start showing you." Leaning in she starts to kiss Harvey. "You. Are. In. For. A. Treat." She says, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Harvey just sits back and enjoys the kissing and the hip work Julianne is implementing.

Having enough of just kissing, Harvey gently picks up Juli and stands her up in front of him. He starts to undress her. First by unbuttoning her shirt then slipping off her skirt; it's his turn now. She helps him take his suit jacket off, along with the matching vest, and then his shirt. She starts kissing him while undoing the belt on his pants.

Once he's out of his pants he picks her up and carries her off to the bedroom. They fall into the bed and spend the next few hours in the throes of passion.

* * *

><p>Julianne wakes up before her alarm goes off. Quietly crawling out of bed, trying to not wake Harvey, Juli makes her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.<p>

As soon as she turns the water off in the shower, Julianne can hear her cell phone ringing. Grabbing her bathrobe from behind the bathroom door she hurries out and rushes to answer the phone before it wakes Harvey up.

"Mom, hey, how are you?" Juli asks whispering while walking out of the bedroom.

"Why the whispers?"

"Sorry," she begins in a normal level, "I was in my room, Harvey is still sleeping."

"Oh. Harvey stayed the night?" She could hear the disappointment in her mother's voice.

"Mom, let's not go there. I'm an adult okay."

"Okay, fine. I was just calling to make sure you were still expecting Carrie today."

"Yes, after work I am picking her up at the airport."

"Okay. Make sure her dress is flattering, that it shows-"

"Mom, everything will be fine. We'll send photos, promise. But I must go. I want to get breakfast started."

"Right, must have breakfast ready for prince charming."

"I love you, Mom. I will call you later. Okay?" Juli hangs up the phone, slightly annoyed. She knows her mom didn't mean anything by what she said, but with everything going on with Louis, she's on edge when it comes between her and Harvey.

The coffee has been started and the eggs are just about done. Harvey stumbles into the kitchen with groggy eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Harvey just grins.

"Coffee is just about done, sit down and I'll serve you your breakfast." Harvey does as said; he's too tired to protest her serving him.

"This is the best cup of coffee I have ever had." Harvey declares.

"Hitting the 'start' button is _so_ hard. But thank you," Juli says smiling, giving Harvey a kiss.

Harvey watches as Juli drinks some of her coffee. "Good, now that you've had some coffee this morning, mind telling me what was on your mind last night?"

Just places her coffee cup down harder then she meant to. Harvey just laughs, "You really thought distracting me with sex was going to stop me from remembering the question in the morning?"

"I could only hope." Knowing she can't avoid the conversation for much longer she decides to just tell Harvey what Louis said in the copy room.

"Is that it? That's just Louis being Louis. He's an ass, you know that."

"I know, but it pissed me off. The way he said, 'boyfriend' he degraded what we are. Then him saying, 'I should have seen that coming,' what the hell? Can't I just call in sick today?"

"Hey, you aren't going to run from this. We'll handle this bastard together, okay?"

"Okay. We should really start getting ready though. I don't need Louis getting on me about being late."

"If you're that worried, I'll meet you at the office. Get ready and go. I'll lock your place up. Okay?"

"You're the best."

* * *

><p>Juli runs into Mike in the lobby of their firm's building.<p>

"Juls, you are going to wish you took today as a vacation day, too."

"Uh-oh, what's going on?" Juli asks, immediately followed by a big gulp of the coffee she grabbed right outside. This greeting form Mike only proves she'll need all the caffeine she can get to make it through this day.

"Louis held a meeting this morning and noticed you were the only associate missing. He muttered something about you and Harvey while he was walking away."

"What? Why was he holding a meeting? I am not even late! Ugh, GREAT!"

"Hang in there, I'm off to meet with a client for Harvey, we'll talk when I get back, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

Juli walks over to the elevator and makes her way up to her floor. The elevator stops one floor shy of the one she's trying to reach. Louis steps on.

_Great._

"Good, you've finally made it to the office."

"Louis, it's eight in the morning."

"Exactly, you should be here at seven-thirty."

Juli stops talking, there is no point; Louis is never satisfied with what she says.

Juli has spent all afternoon running in and out of Louis' office, working on one thing or another. She is going crazy because Louis hasn't quit barking orders at her.

Finally, back at her desk, she takes a moment to just breathe. _Last day, then you're on vacation Julianne, you can do this._

"Julianne, what the hell is this?" Louis barks, interrupting the only quiet time Julianne has managed to snag all day, "I asked for you to collate these."

_You've got to be fucking kidding me. _"They are Louis."

"You thumb through these and tell me if you did or not." Juli grabs the stack of papers. _Fuck._

"I have no idea how that happened, I swear, I hit the collate button on the copier."

"Let me guess, your _boyfriend_ came in while you were in there copy room made you lose focus and do your job improperly?" Louis throws the papers on her desk, "you better go fix this and bring these back to me."

"Why are you so bent out of shape over this? I will fix it, but it's not a big deal Louis."

Don't take that tone with me. Your _boyfriend_ may be a senior partner, but you're just a dispensable associate. WATCH IT." Before Juli can react, Louis storms off back to his office.

* * *

><p>Juli storms into Louis' office. "What the hell is your problem?"<p>

Louis is angry immediately, "Who do you think—"

"No! Who do you think _you_ are? I bust my ass around here. For what, you to belittle me every chance you get? And now you have to mention my 'boyfriend' every chance you get! What is your deal?"

"It's not me you'll be angry with. You may even thank me some day."

Juli throws her head back and laughs, "Right! Like that'll happen. But I'm curious. Why am I thanking you?"

"Don't you see? You're just some hot piece of ass that roams these halls; of course Harvey is going to dig his claws into you. You are only arm candy to him, he doesn't have girlfriends Julianne, he has hook ups. But you, you think you work your ass off around here? HA! You don't. You just prance around here hoping that someone will notice you. Congratulations Julianne, you did it. You have Harvey and Mike both sniffing around you like you're something special."

Julianne is so angry; she cannot believe what she's hearing.

"So, what, I'm supposed to thank you? For coming to my rescue and telling me that the man I'm seeing is... is… what? Going to just leave me after he's through? I'm supposed to be grateful for that? Fuck. You. You don't know a damn thing about me or him. Our relationship is between him and me. You have no right to make these assumptions about me."

"You're not sleeping your way to the top then? That's the assumption _everyone_ has of you."

Juli is speechless. All she can think to do is leave his office, and to leave it now.

She's out in the hallway and he follows right behind her. "Don't you DARE leave in the middle of this."

She stops walking; turning around, she sees that she and Louis are not alone. Harvey has stepped out of his office, just as everyone else has, to see what the shouting is about.

"Fine, you want to continue this Louis? You want to do this here? Fine! I am a damn good associate and I will not apologize for getting handed cases that mean something. You and the others can think what you want about me. I get by, by doing my best, not trying to kiss ass and outwit others. That may be how you play, but that's my not my game. You want to put me down for my relationship with Harvey, but that's not surprising. You're jealous, because now, Harvey has it all. All that you want, but never will get! Being senior partner, an associate who looks up to you, news flash Louis, everyone hates you. You think it's respect but it's not, they are all just too damn scared to stand up to you." Juli takes a breath. "and lastly, you'll never find a relationship as good as the one Harvey's in now because you're too busy worried about what he's doing to take time for yourself. It must be exhausting being you."

Louis looks around, he can't let some girl talk to him that way, not in front of all these people; but before he can say a word, Jessica walks up to them both.

"My office. Now. "


	18. Chapter 18

Julianne follows Louis into Jessica's office. Unsure of what to say, or do, Julianne just stands by the couch. Louis, on the other hand, plops down on the couch and makes himself comfortable.

Jessica shuts the door and starts right in with them.

"Do you mind explaining to me what the hell that was out there?"

Louis sit back, crosses his legs, and a smirk creeps across his face, all the while, remaining smug.

"Jessica, I am _so_ sorry," Julianne starts off, "look, that was extremely unprofessional and I am positive it will never happen again."

Jessica is unpleased with the response she just heard.

"Louis, would you like to shed some light on this, please?"

Louis stares at Jessica; Julianne can tell he is doing this for dramatic effect, classic Louis.

"Sure. I can tell you." Louis stands up and buttons his suit jacket.

"What you witnessed Jessica was a blatant disrespect for a superior."

Julianne rolls her eyes, "With all due respect, the respect should go both ways. He doesn't show an ounce of it to me. I went off on him, yes, but it wasn't just me," Julianne pleas.

"Why were there comparisons between Louis and Harvey being shouted? What's the connection?"

Julianne remains silent. Louis still looks smug.

"Fine, you won't talk? I'll bring Harvey in."

If this was supposed to make Julianne nervous or uncomfortable even, it wasn't working. She began feeling a sense of relief knowing Harvey would soon be in the room with her.

"Harvey, come to my office." Jessica orders. Within two minutes Harvey is walking through the door.

"What do you need Jessica?"

"I was hoping you could help me get to the bottom of this. Since, after all, your name was thrown around."

Harvey walks towards Julianne. He stops right in front of her. Looking at her straight on, he begins to smile.

"I'm glad you finally stuck up for yourself, but fill Jessica in on what's been happening. You need to tell her now. Or else, Louis wins. You cannot let that happen."

Louis is started to feel less smug.

Julianne moves out from behind Harvey and walks towards Jessica.

"Jessica, I am, again, sorry. It was blown way out of proportion. Ever since Harvey made our relationship common knowledge among the other associates, Louis has been making rude comments to me; inappropriate even."

Jessica glares over at Louis, not liking what she's just heard. "Is this true, Louis?"

Louis is flabbergasted, "Uh, no. Not exactly." He couldn't believe Julianne said anything. If that damn Harvey Specter wasn't in the office, she would have kept her mouth shut.

"Then please, tell us what happened."

Louis remains quiet.

"Jessica, if I may." Harvey interjects, breaking the silence that has filled the office, Jessica nods in recognition. Harvey continues, "This situation is ugly. Louis has made it this way, Julianne only defended herself. Yes, it could have been handled differently but I can assure you she wouldn't have acted this way unless provoked."

"Julianne, I only heard your statements in the hallway, what exactly provoked those? What did Louis say to you, if anything?"

Julianne turns and looks at Louis, then back at Jessica. "He told me that Harvey is going to dump me when he's through and that I am only seen as a piece of ass. It… it just made me so angry. He has made numerous comments about my relationship and he has no clue what goes on with us. I tried walking away so I wouldn't say anything stupid. The minute I got into the hallway he started yelling. I snapped."

Jessica is stunned.

"Louis. Is this true? Are you saying these horrendous things to Julianne?"

"Jessica. I told her the truth. Harvey is a womanizer, she should know."

"Hey!" Harvey shouts.

"Harvey be quiet," Jessica expresses. "Look, Louis we will talk about this. Julianne, I am sorry for all this. Please, take your vacation a little early and go home. Come back refreshed. I will call you in a few days."

Juli nods and mouths thank you, and heads to the door.

"And Harvey," Jessica keeps on, "take her home. See to it she's okay."

Harvey catches up to Julianne and wraps his left arm around her waist and guides her to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"What a fucking day!" Julianne says collapsing onto her sofa.<p>

Harvey lifts up Julianne's feet and sits underneath them. "You're telling me. I can't believe you said all that to Louis In the hall. In front of everyone."

"Ugh. Do you think I'll lose my job?"

"Of course not," Harvey says trying to console her.

"Well, I'm officially on vacation. I am stoked. I am just going to put work, mainly Louis, behind me."

"I don't remember the last time I took a vacation."

"Really?" Julianne says shocked, but then she thinks about it for a second. Why would Harvey ever take a vacation? He works too damn hard. "You should seriously take one. Sometime."

"Maybe. If I had a good enough reason."

Hesitating, Julianne sits up and stares at Harvey with a suspicious look on her face.

"What?" Harvey asks, knowing full well what she's going to say.

"Take a vacation. In April. With me."

Harvey is stunned, "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you want to."

"Of course, but why April?"

"That's when Carrie and Kyle's wedding is. I could use a date!"

The irresistible grin of Harvey's comes across his face. "Sounds good, I'm in."

He leans in to kiss her, pushing back her hair he asks, "So, this means I get to meet the family. All at once."

"Is the fierce Harvey Specter scared?"

"I told you, I am not. It'll be…fun."

"Right. You're invincible. I forgot." Julianne laughs.

"Hey. Watch it!" Harvey says, laughing and picking Julianne up off the couch. She lets out a playful scream.

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

Harvey carries her to the bedroom.

"Harrr-vey!" Julianne says in protest, "we can't."

"I won't be with you for four days because _Carrie_ will be taking my spot in your bed."

Juli gently kisses Harvey on his soft lips, resting her forehead on his, "I know. I'm sorry. I'll still see you. Just not in that capacity. But I can't do this now. I have to leave in an hour to pick Carrie up. And you don't know the meaning of a quickie."

Laughing, "It's not my style."

"And for that, I am thankful."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the airport, Julianne steps out of the car. She wanted to take a cab, but Harvey insisted his driver take her. Actually, his driver was the compromise. Harvey originally wanted to drive her himself, but she insisted he'd go back to work.<p>

Walking through the doors to the airport, Julianne wraps up her text to Harvey.

_Made is here safely. See you later on tonight._

After it sent, her phone buzzed. Carrie's plane landed.

_Hey! I made it, finally. Meet me where the terminal lets out!_

Julianne starts thanking her lucky stars, she doesn't have to wait forever, she spots Carrie.

Carrie is very petite. Standing only at five foot two and probably doesn't even weigh 110 pounds soaking wet. She remains the only person Julianne knows that can pull off the pixie haircut and bleach blonde hair.

"Annie!" Carrie yells.

The only thing that Julianne can seem to say is, "Could you be any more of a Californian? It's December. In New York."

Carrie and Julianne just laugh while hugging.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Carrie stands there in a white Hollister sweater, black leggings, and gold sandals.

"Nothing, really. I love it. But you'll freeze your ass off here."

"I'm sorry I'm not winter chic like you."

Julianne takes a moment to examine what she's wearing. It's dramatically different than from what Carrie has on. She towers over Carrie in her red, five inch, Christian Louboutin pumps accompanied by her red Gucci dress and black tights that remains hidden under her black knee length pea coat. Julianne has always been into fashion, since moving to New York her obsession has only gotten worse.

"Thanks, but honestly, I can't wait to change into some pajamas! Shall we grab your bags and head to my place?"

"Definitely!"

Bags in hand, they head to the passenger loading zone.

"Are we grabbing a taxi?"

"No, Harvey sent his driver with me."

Carrie drops her jaw, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"My goodness! I am… amazed. He has his own driver?"

Laughing Julianne begins to speak, "Yeah. He has cars, too. But he has a driver. Anyway, I hope you don't mind Harvey is going to stop by after he's off work tonight. He wants to meet you."

"Of course not, I am excited. I have read many great things about him. I googled him after you mother told me."

Julianne just shakes her head.


	19. Chapter 19

"_This_ is your building?" Carrie says, in disbelief, "It's so… oh my gosh."

"I felt that way when I first moved in too. I was in complete awe."

"I don't blame you, this is beautiful!"

They get off the elevator and start walking towards Julianne's apartment. Roll all the way down roll down to one of the page

"Oh my! Your apartment!" Standing in the center of the living room, Carrie takes the whole apartment in.

Julianne is very proud of herself of what she has been able to accomplish for herself. New York has been good to her.

"Thank you. Make yourself comfortable. I wish I had a spare room for you, but my bed is plenty big, we can share."

"It's fine. We can make it, like, a slumber party. It'll be fun!" Carrie just walks in and out of the rooms, "I just love New York! It's fantastic! I'll have to come with Kyle sometime."

Shouting from the kitchen Julianne responds, "It is pretty great. Kyle will like it, you two should definitely come and visit me sometime! Want anything to drink?"

"Um…" now in the kitchen, Carrie looks around. Julianne's pouring herself a glass of wine. "Can I look in the fridge?"

"Please! Help yourself."

"I guess, water?"

Julianne suddenly remember, Carrie doesn't drink coffee, tea, soda, or any alcohol.

"I'm sorry, I finished my juice this morning. I haven't had much time to shop. Tomorrow, we'll go."

Carrie smiles, "Okay, it's fine though, really."

Julianne has always admired Carrie for sticking true to her religion. Carrie is a member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints. Growing up, Julianne new many Mormon's, but none abide by the "rules" of the church like Carrie does.

"Harvey still comin'?"

Glancing at the clock, 9:00pm, "he should be off soon, so yeah."

"I'm excited to meet him!"

Julianne smiles, "I'm fond of him, I hope you are, too!"

"I'm sure of it, I mean come on he punched Greg!" Julianne smiles at the thought.

"I couldn't believe he would do such a thing, but he is… protective, I guess."

With her water in hand, Carrie follows Julianne into the living room.

"Okay, I can't lie to you Annie."

Julianne takes another sip of her wine, bracing herself for what is about to come.

"Your mom has put me to work while I am here."

"Uh-oh, doing what?" Julianne isn't completely shocked that her mother wants Carrie to do some snooping around, but what could she possibly want to know that she hasn't already share with her?

Carrie looks down; she's embarrassed to admit it. "I am supposed to inquire details on your and Harvey's relationship. Your mom is… upset. Upset because you haven't told her much about the two of you. I guess. I guess you told her everything about you and Greg."

Julianne sits, speechless. After taking everything in, she feels she is finally able to respond. "Okay," she begins, while setting her wine glass down on the coffee table. "Ask me anything and everything. I'll tell you the truth." Carrie smiles, "But when Harvey gets here, it's done, okay?"

"Okay! Mainly, she wants to know if you two are official. You know boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes and no. We are together. Only dating each other, no one else, but we aren't labeled."

"Does Harvey stay the night here, a lot?"

Julianne can tell Carrie was uncomfortable asking this question.

"Yes." Julianne leaves it at that.

"Is there a future with the two of you?"

"I…" Julianne stops. How does she answer this? It's clear Harvey isn't the type to settle and marry, but she is. That can, _will_, pose a problem eventually.

"At this point, we aren't putting any stress on your futures. We are just enjoying ourselves, now."

Carrie smiles, "I'm done with your mother's questions, but can I ask one of my own?"

"Please." Julianne figures it can't be any worse than the ones her mom wanted to know.

"Doesn't it hurt you that you two aren't labeled? Because I'd hate not being able to tell someone Kyle was my fiancé."

Julianne picks her wine glass up and finishes what is left in the glass. _Maybe this can be worse than the questions my mother asked. How can I answer this in a way she'd understand?_

"It's hard to-"

"I can imagine it would be."

"No, not the situation, the answer." Carrie sits in silence.

_The only place to start is from the beginning._

"When I finished law school, I was in a good place, mentally. My mind was, somewhat, clear of all the crap I endured before I left home. I was happy again. Then, I had to come back for that short time, seeing Greg and Amy at Gam Gam's birthday party damn near killed me. I went back to the same place I was before I left."

"Which was?" Carrie asks she is now completely engulfed into this story.

"A state of depression, I guess. For 8 years I had pride myself in being Greg's girlfriend. I had made him my everything. I couldn't wait to become his fiancé, then his wife." Getting more settled on her sofa, she shifts and folds her legs underneath her, before continuing on. "As you can tell, that never happened. 8 years gone. In the 8 years we were together we never just enjoyed each other. We were always out with people, attached at the hip. Always throwing 'this is my boyfriend…' or 'meet my girlfriend…' around. We were too busy showing off. At the time though, I loved it. But it's because I didn't know any better."

Carrie remains silent, taking in every word that is being said.

"The thing about Harvey and I is that we aren't concerned with what other people think. We focus on each other, nothing else. When we first started dating no one knew about us, we were able to just be. And that was nice for me, having come from a relationship where all we did is throw our relationship around. It's not like that with Harvey though we didn't have to concern ourselves with other people we only had us to worry about."

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts; Julianne goes into the kitchen and refills her wine glass. Before going on, she takes a sip.

"Little by little people learned about us, and that didn't change anything. Mainly, because we didn't let it change. We are together, for us, nobody else. Labels don't show the other person how you feel about them, spending time with them, investing in them shows them you care. Now, don't get me wrong, eventually I'll want to get married, and I'll want that title of 'wife,' but for now, I am perfectly content in being title-less, as long as it's with Harvey."

"That's really sweet, I'm glad you feel that way. But, what if Harvey never wants to let you have that title of being his wife?"

Julianne has always known that was a possibility, but she has never wanted to think about it.

"I think we are proof enough that things are constantly changing. When we started dating he told me he doesn't do commitment. I wasn't looking for it at the time, either, so it was okay." Stopping to sip some wine, "but sure enough, we got to a point where we became committed. In time, I hope he warms up to the idea of being together forever. If a time comes where I see us not having a future, then we'll part. But I'll worry about that if it ever happens. I'm not sure that it ever will."

"Wow. Okay, I had no idea you felt all this. I am sorry if you thought I was insinuating..."

Julianne stops Carrie there, "please, don't apologize, its okay. Harvey and I are different than most couples. We play by a completely different set of rules."

A silence falls among them, but that is short lived. The door bell rings, breaking the silence.

Julianne has a big smile when she opens the door, "Hey Harv."

He takes a step towards her, placing his right hand on the small of her back and kisses her tenderly on the cheek.

"I thought you would surely be in pajamas by now." Harvey teases.

"Carrie and I have been too busy talking. Haven't had time, thank you very much."

Harvey steps into the apartment and walks over to Carrie. As Harvey approaches Carrie, Carrie cannot help but get tongue tied and nervous. He is far more attractive than the Google images let on. She's amazed at how polished he looks at 9:30pm. His smile is very charming, everything about him is. No wonder Julianne fell for him. It makes sense.

"Hi, I'm Harvey Specter." He says, extending out his hand.

Carrie stands up, she suddenly feels extremely short, "Hello, I'm Carrie McDowell."

"How was the flight in?"

Still in a trance by his movie star good looks, Carrie doesn't hear his questions. Snapping herself out of it, "I'm sorry, what?"

"How was your flight?"

"Great, thanks."

Harvey steps back and looks at Julianne then back at Carrie.

"If you two would please excuse me, I'd like to change out of this suit."

Julianne simply smiles and nods at Harvey. When Harvey leaves the room, Carrie looks at Julianne and mouths, OH. MY. GOSH. Julianne can only smile.

Harvey walks back into the living room in his blue plaid Ralph Lauren pajama pants and black t-shit. His hair is no longer slicked back; he must have run a brush or his fingers, through his hair. Even in his pajamas Carrie notices how he still manages to come across completely put together.

Taking a seat next to Julianne, Harvey breathes deeply.

"How was work?" Carrie asks, picking up the deep breathing.

Looking at Julianne, "Did you tell her what happened today?"

"I completely forgot!" Julianne takes a few minutes to fill Carrie in on the drama with Louis; starting with the kiss from Harvey in front of all the associates, all the way to the conversation in Jessica's office.

"With all that having happened," Julianne concludes, "I can't imagine the mess you went back to, I'm so sorry." Harvey places his hand on Julianne's knee.

"It was worth it all, trust me. Mike says all the associates are laughing at Louis. Louis is now more aware of the fact that people hate him, thanks to you."

Julianne throws his face into the palm of her hands. "I feel so bad, I said that to him, I-"

"Don't you feel bad, Louis doesn't feel bad about any of the things he said to you. So don't give a shit about him."

Almost forgetting Carrie is there, Harvey turns and faces her. "Work was lively after that. A lot of meetings were held and a few changes were made."

Julianne is puzzled, "what changes?"

"Hon, don't worry right now about it. Jessica will call you tomorrow."

Even though Harvey said to not worry about it, Julianne cannot help but do anything but worry.


	20. Chapter 20

"Just set the groceries on the table. I will put everything away." Julianne says sweetly to Carrie.

"Are you sure? Annie, I don't mind helping. I'm not s complete guest… I'm family."

Julianne looks back and meets Carrie's eyes, "You're right, but I still wouldn't let my mom put away groceries. Please, just sit and keep me company!"

Realizing there is no point in arguing with Julianne any further, Carrie lets it go. "Fine, let me just grab my iPad and I will put on Pandora."

Julianne gets through one bag by the time Carrie is back.

"I hope a Jake Owen Station is okay. I've been obsessed with him lately," Carrie gushes.

"Of course it is." Julianne's taste in music is so broad, it's hard to put a finger on just one genre she enjoys.

"Okay! So tell me! Where are we looking for dresses at?"

"I thought we'd hit up a few stores I pass by frequently in Manhattan. Two stores today should be good. That way we can get a feel for what you're looking for. Then we can find some more tomorrow. Sounds good?"

Julianne hears no response from Carrie. After arranging the canned food in her pantry, she turns to face her. When she does, she notices Carrie typing away on her iPad.

"Earth to Carrie! Come in Carrie!" Julianne chimes.

"And… done! Sorry. That all sounds good. I'm excited!"

Walking towards Carrie, Julianne asks, "What are, or were, you doing?"

Holding out her iPad, to show Julianne, "Tweeting!" Carrie says with more enthusiasm than she showed about dress shopping.

"'Going into Manhattan today with Annie. #GownShopping'" Julianne reads aloud, immediately followed by a headshake and laughter.

"Annie! Don't make fun of me!" Carrie whines.

"I'm sorry. I just don't understand the whole twitter fascination."

"It's silly. I admit. But it's fun! I love to just share my excitements and my frustrations."

"With who though? With people who don't know you?" Stopping herself there, Julianne walks back into the kitchen and resumes putting the groceries away. "Well, as long as you're not hurting anyone, or spreading false information, then legally, I don't oppose."

"Thanks Annie! Oh! You should totally get an account!"

Throwing her hand up in protest, "No, thank you, but no."

"Oh come on, Annie! It would be fun!"

"Seriously Carrie, what would I tweet? 'Filling out briefs,' 'In court today.' People wouldn't know whether to think I'm a transvestite or a criminal. I'll leave the tweeting to you."

Before Carrie can even think of a response, which is nearly impossible, Julianne's phone rings.

"This Is Julianne."

"Julianne, it's Jessica, how are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. And yourself?"

Jessica then proceeds in rattling on about the state of the office since 'the incident' leaving Julianne to only respond with 'oh's' and 'yeah's.'

"Enough with that, sorry, Juli, I called to tell you about the changes made here."

"Okay, I must admit, I'm completely on edge here."

"No, no, no!" Jessica says in quick succession. "Please, don't be! It's a great change! For me, mainly, I hope you feel the same."

"Now that I can breathe, please, share." Julianne puts the call on speaker phone so Carrie can listen in, too.

"Even though your spat with Louis was extremely unprofessional, I, well, the partners have decided to keep you on. We, I, would like to have you as _my _associate. You'd no longer be under Louis' per-view and you would solely deal with myself and a few of the other partners, including senior partner, Harvey Specter."

"Jessica, I don't know what to say. Really. Thank you."

"No need for the thanks. You are an incredible asset to this firm, I'm glad to keep you."

"Thank you, I won't disappoint."

"See to it you don't. Have a good day Juli."

"You, too."

Setting down her phone, Julianne just stares at Carrie in amazement. There is a knock at the door. Not even this brings Julianne back to Earth. Carrie takes it upon herself to answer the door.

Harvey stands on the other side of the threshold with flowers in his hands.

"Is Juli here?"

"Yeah, on the couch, she just got off the phone with Jessica."

Harvey walks inside and makes his way to Julianne.

_He always has the best timing,_ "Flowers?" Julie finally says out loud.

"I knew Jessica was going to call. So, I wanted to come and congratulate you."

Harvey hands the flowers to Julianne and gives her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I have to admit, I was worried I'd miss you. I didn't know if you had left to look at dresses yet or not."

Julianne gets up and heads into the kitchen to put the flowers in water.

"We're leaving soon to go look," Carrie says, volunteering the information.

"Where?" Harvey says with a grin.

Carrie repeats what Julianne has said earlier, turns out she paid more attention that Julianne thought.

Emerging from the kitchen with the flowers in a vas, Julianne asks, "Why?"

"I pulled a few strings and managed to make an appointment for Carrie at the Vera Wang Bridal shop in Manhattan. Since you planned on going to Manhattan anyway, it works out perfectly."

"What? How? " Julianne says in disbelief.

"I know people who know people. The appointment is in an hour and a half."

"Harvey, that's sweet, thanks, but I can't afford anything at Vera Wang." Carrie says, sadly.

It all comes flooding back to Julianne. A few days prior to Carrie's visit, she mentioned to Harvey how she wanted to go to the Vera Wang shop and help buy a wedding dress for Carrie. As she had said that night, "Every girl deserves to be a princess on her wedding day."

Julianne stands by his side, "You're the best, seriously."

Slipping his arm around Julianne's waist he begins to speak to Carrie.

"You planned on putting $1000 towards the dress. That's all any of the dresses will cost you. Juli and I will cover the rest. It's our wedding present to you."

Carrie starts to cry. "You guys!" That's all she needs to say, the appreciation is understood

"I'm going to shower again! I need to be super clean when I try on Vera Wang gowns!"

Carries takes off into the bedroom, leaving Harvey and Julianne alone.

Taking hold of Julianne's hands Harvey leads her to the couch. Harvey sitting down first allows Julianne the opportunity to nuzzle up next to him, and she takes it.

"That was nice of you to do for Carrie. Thank you."

Harvey kisses the top of Julianne's head.

"I had to buy her something for the wedding," Harvey says in the tone that only Harvey knows how to use.

"Normal people buy toasters, not ten thousands dollar wedding gowns."

"I'm not normal, what can I say?"

Julianne sits up and stares into Harvey's eyes.

"I am very grateful that you are the way you are. You're smart." She kisses his left cheek.

"You're generous," she kisses his neck.

"You're charming," she kisses his lips while running her hand down his chest.

Throwing her left leg to the other side of Harvey's lap, she begins to straddle him. A pose they are rather familiar with.

"But most importantly, you're mine." Hesitating a moment to make sure the water is running in the bathroom, and it is, Julianne then begins to feverishly work her tongue in Harvey's willing mouth.

Breaking away the minute the water turns off, Julianne gazes at Harvey while trying to catch her breath.

"I should offer to buy wedding gowns more often if this is the side it brings out in you."

Julianne stands up, fixing her outfit, and smoothing out her hair. "That? That's nothing. Wait until Carrie goes back home." Julianne says, giving a playful wink.


	21. Chapter 21

"Annie," Carrie calls, "do you see this, too?"

"Carrie…" Julianne's eyes start to water, "You're gorgeous."

Carrie has tried on her fourth dress in the last hour and half, and it is instantly understood that she has now found the perfect dress, the hunt is over.

"Annie… I can't…" Carrie doesn't finish her thought; she's too captivated by the dress.

"You can't what?" Julianne says with worried eyes.

"I can't allow you and Harvey to pay for this dress. It's… too much…" Carries steps off the platform and turns her back to Julianne.

"Carrie, do you see how breathtaking you look? Do you really think you could find another dress that can make you look half as stunning as this one does?" Julianne is now standing at Carrie's side. Placing her hands on Carrie's shoulders, she spins her around so she can see herself again in the mirror.

"Look at yourself Carrie, are you really going to turn this dress down?"

"I just can't… this dress is amazing, but… I just can't, I won't let you guys waste your money."

"Believe me when I tell you Harvey's loaded! This is chump change to him. I, too, make plenty of money, this isn't an issue. I assure you."

Carrie still doesn't feel fully convinced.

Their conversation is interrupted by the associate of the bridal shop. "How's it going in here, ladies?"

Julianne speaks before Carrie has a chance to make a huge mistake, "Everything is going great, thank you! The dress she has on is perfect, we'll take it!"

"Great!" The associate squeals, she turns her attention to Carrie, "Whenever you're ready, go ahead and change back into your clothes and meet me in the front and we'll take care of everything."

Carrie nods in compliance.

* * *

><p>"You're going to love this place; I fell in love with it when I first moved to New York." Julianne tells Carrie as they get out of the taxi and walk up to a little hole-in-the wall restaurant.<p>

They are seated and place their order. They sit silent for a few minutes.

"That dress, I can't get over it. It is so perfect, isn't it?" Carrie says, gushing.

"Truly is, I sent our mom's a photo of it. Neither has replied, but I am sure both will love it."

Once the food comes, Julianne wastes no time digging in. While Julianne sits there eating her salad, Carrie nibbles on her food and talks about all the wedding things she still needs to get done.

"Am I completely boring you yet?" Carries asks, taking a big bite out of her panini.

"Not in the slightest. I just can't believe how much you need to get done. Is Kyle helping you at all?"

Carrie laughs, "He tries to help, truly, he does. But you know your brother, he's so aloof to all this, that he just ends up asking me to make all the decisions."

Julianne nods her head, knowing all too well what Carrie means. If the wedding was left up to him, at the reception, pretzels and beer would be served, he has no imagination.

"Annie, tell me, what kind of wedding dress do you want for your wedding?"

"I haven't a clue," swallowing the last bit of her food, "I haven't given much thought to anything related to my wedding."

"What? How? You're a girl! It's what we do!"

"It has never seemed like an option for me, Greg and all…"

"What about Harvey?"

Nearly choking on her swig of lemonade, "What _about_ Harvey?"

"Oh come on, you don't think of marrying him?"

Remaining silent, Julianne just shakes her head, "Truthfully, no." The lie fell out of her mouth too easily.

Carrie nods, "I think you two would be an adorable groom and bride, well, not as adorable as Kyle and I, but top two, easily."

Julianne just sits back in her chair and gazes out the window.

_Julianne Specter, hm, that has an interesting ring to it._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Carrie is woken up by a noise, "Annie, do you hear that?"<p>

Julianne sits up and begins to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Seconds later, Julianne hears a knock at the door.

"It's probably Harvey. He stops by early some mornings."

"Oh, want me to come with you when you answer it? Are you scared?" Carrie says, hoping Julianne doesn't want her to go with because she's the one who is truly scared.

"It's fine, just hang out here."

Rolling out bed, Julianne makes her way to the door.

"Mike? What are you doing here?"

Before Mike answers, Julianne notices the cups and bag in his hand.

"Harvey. He asked me to drop this off for you. He was headed here himself. Then Jessica pulled him away."

"Oh, that's very nice of you, thank you. You just scared the shit out of Carrie, by the way. Please, come on in," After shutting the door behind Mike, Julianne walks back into the bedroom, "It's just Mike."

"Oh, sorry I freaked out. I think I've seen one too many episodes of SVU."

Julianne bursts out laughing, "_that_ you certainly have, although, they generally don't knock on doors. Get out of bed, come on out and meet him!"

Julianne goes back to Mike, "Carrie is coming. She's just going to change first."

"How's the vacation?" Mike asks while taking a coffee out of the carrier and handing it to Julianne. "By the way, I got an apple juice for Carrie, Harvey mentioned she doesn't drink coffee."

"He remembered? That's so sweet." Julianne smiles, Harvey is always surprising her. "Vacation, it's going good! I love the sleeping in part; its heaven getting up at eight, opposed to six."

"I wouldn't know, I don't think I'll ever sleep in again. I was at work at six thirty this morning, this fucking Frayer-Kline merger is a bitch. Hell I tell you."

Carrie walks out of the room and stands behind Julianne. Julianne turns and introduces Mike to Carrie.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

Carrie, embarrassed, smiles, "Its fine. I'm just not used to visitors so early."

Before Mike can respond his cell phone starts to ring.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he immediately rolls his eyes and mouths, "Harvey."

"Yeah?" – "I'm still here." – "Yes." – "Because!" – "Fine, bye."

Mike tucks his phone inside his suit pocket. "I better jet."

"Everything alright?" Carrie asks.

"Yeah, Harvey is just being… Harvey." Mike rubs his face and finishes by running his fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean? Harvey seems so nice."

Mike starts to laugh uncontrollably, "Thank you, I needed a good laugh. Harvey is a great guy, don't get me wrong, but you have met a completely different Harvey. He's a real hard ass at work."

"Oh, okay." Carrie says, not fully believing Mike.

"Well, you should go. Or else Harvey will be calling you again." Julianne adds leaning in to give Mike a hug. "Thanks for the coffee, juice, and muffins."

"Anytime, we need to hang out soon, it's been too long. Beers soon?"

"We'll figure something out soon."

Mike nods, "It was nice meeting you Carrie, later Juls."

Once Mike is gone, Carrie and Julianne find themselves back in Julianne's room sitting on her bed eating the muffins.

"Is this what your life is like? Breakfast surprises and daily visits and just amazingness?"

Julianne smiles at the thought, "You know, pretty much."

* * *

><p>"That was such a great movie, Annie. I can't believe I have never seen it before!"<p>

"I told you. Breakfast at Tiffany's is a classic. Now you're longer missing out!"

Carrie begins to yawns, "It's already 11 o'clock, is Harvey coming over?"

"I'm sure. I'm going to wait up."

"Mind if I go to bed? I'm so tired!"

"Not at all, please, go to sleep. I have plenty of things on my DVR to catch up on, so I won't be bored."

Carrie get's up off the couch and stretches, "Okay, don't stay up too late."

Two episodes of How I Met Your Mother later, there is a knock at the door.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Harvey Specter. I didn't think I'd see you tonight." Julianne says, playfully.

Harvey leans in and kisses Julianne. His kisses, somehow, manage to get sweeter each time.

Harvey makes his way to the kitchen and pours himself some scotch.

"Tough day?" Julianne says while lightly rubbing his back.

"You have no idea. This merger should be easy, but it has been anything but."

"I'm sorry, can I help?"

Harvey turns around and leans back against the counter, "No. Thanks, but no. I am over it. I don't want to talk about it, if that's okay?"

"Sure."

"Where is Carrie?" Harvey asks while taking another sip of his drink.

"She went to bed about an hour ago."

Harvey raises his eyebrows in acknowledgment. "I'm surprised you're still awake, I was half expecting you to be asleep."

"I'm tired, but I wanted to see you. I miss you."

"I know I miss you, too. This is weird, not seeing each other every day; all day every day."

"It sucks, being respectful of my house guest sucks!"

Harvey just laughs and glances over at the time displayed on the oven.

"I should get going though, it's late. I just came by so I could see you, even if it was for a second."

"Uh, and to drink my scotch, don't forget that."

"Yeah, that too." Harvey sets his glass in the sink and makes his way to the door.

Harvey opens the door, walks out, and turns around. Julianne catches up and stands directly in front of him on the other side of the threshold. Harvey leans in and rests his forehead on hers.

"I miss waking up and having you by my side." He whispers, then kisses her forehead softly and walks away.

Julianne is left completely speechless.


	22. Chapter 22

Julianne wakes before Carrie does; which is surprising considering she went to sleep later than Carrie had. Julianne grabs her robe and heads out the living room and spots her cell phone on the coffee table; she remembers she never plugged it in to be charged last night. Picking up her phone, she notices she has two new text messages; both from Harvey.

_What time does Carrie's flight leave tomorrow?_ Followed by, _I took a half day tomorrow, maybe then we can spend some time together._

Julianne is smiling from ear to ear; the perfect way to wake up in the morning.

_Her flight is at 2:30pm, taking her to the airport at 12:00pm. I am looking forward to being alone with you tomorrow. I miss you, a lot._

While Julianne was finishing up the last of the text, she didn't even notice Carrie walk out into the living room.

"What has you smiling so big?" While waiting for a response, Carrie sits on the sofa chair, folding her bare legs underneath her.

"Harvey, he took a half day tomorrow so we can see each other." Julianne gets off the couch and plugs her phone into her charger.

"Did he ever come over last night?" Carrie manages to get out, mid yawn.

"Yeah, he was only here for a few minutes though." Julianne has replayed the words he had spoken to her just before left, over and over in her mind.

"That's sweet he came over. I have gone days without seeing Kyle; he gets long shifts at the hospital too many days in a row."

"Yeah, this is new for us, not seeing each other constantly," Julianne needs to talk about what he said, but she's scared, too afraid to say out loud exactly what she feels.

"Okay, I want to tell you something Harvey said to me last night, it was really sweet, but it freaked me out a little." Julianne gets more settled into the corner of her couch, while Carrie sits up straight and crosses her legs.

"Last night, when Harvey went to leave he paused for a second and told me he missed having me there when he woke up in the morning. Now, we don't always stay the night at each other's places, it's happened quite a bit, but it's not an everyday occurrence."

Carrie immediately smiles, "Annie that is so sweet. Why does this make you freak out though?"

"Because it does, when we first started seeing each other, he made it very clear he doesn't do relationships. But somehow, we're finding ourselves in one. It scares the shit out of me. It truly does. This isn't normal. When a guy tells you something sweet like that you shouldn't want to throw up and cry tears of joy all at the same time!"

Julianne puts her face into her hands. Looking back up, she begins to apologize, "I'm really sorry for laying this all on you so soon after waking up."

"Oh please, don't sweat it. The only thing I can tell you is talk to Harvey. He obviously cares about you. Maybe he's freaking out too."

* * *

><p>Julianne steps out of the shower and puts on sweater one size too big and a pair of jeans. Walking out into her bedroom, she hears Carrie on the phone. Julianne just assumes it's her daily phone call to Kyle.<p>

Carrie stops her conversation for a second and starts to talk to Julianne, "Hey Annie, want to talk to Kyle for a second?"

Julianne nods excitedly and grabs the phone from Carrie.

"Hey Kyle!"

"Hey Annie, how's it going?"

Julianne looks at Carrie as she responds, "Good, I am just totally bummed that I have to say goodbye to Carrie tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, I'm excited for that, that means she comes home to me."

"True, I think she'd be happier back with you anyway, okay, I won't keep you much longer. Love you and I will see you soon, hopefully."

Julianne hands the phone back to Carrie and walks over to her own.

Picking up her own phone, she calls Harvey.

"Hey Julianne," Harvey answers.

"Hey, I was thinking, to celebrate Carrie's last night in New York, we could go to dinner tonight. I'll invite Mike too, what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me, we close the merger this afternoon, so I will be making it an early day. I guess I can let Mike have an early day too, he busted his ass on this, also."

"That's very nice of you to say, are you going to tell him that?"

"Of course not, and you better not tell him I said so either, I mean it Julianne."

Julianne can't help but laugh, "Oh Harvey, you're too much. Mum's the word, promise. So, I will make reservations, do you want to just meet us where ever or what?"

"How about you meet Mike and I here, and we can all go over together? Is that okay?"

"Perfect, I'll text you later with where we're going. Bye sweetie"

Julianne walks back into her room to talk to Carrie about that night's plan.

"That will be so much fun, I'm excited. I am glad I will get to see where you work!" Carrie says, while lightly clapping her hands together.

* * *

><p>"Ray will be here in thirty minutes to take us to Pearson Hardman," Julianne shouts to Carrie after she reads her text from Harvey.<p>

Carrie steps out of the bathroom wearing a black knee length dress, with quarter length sleeves, red pumps and red painted lips to match.

"Is this too much?" She asks Julianne

"Are you kidding me? You look amazing, very classy New York."

"Thanks, Annie, you look amazing, too."

Julianne smiles and fixes her belt in the mirror. Her dress is pink and falls down to her knees. It's more a summer dress, but she can't find anything better to wear, besides, she knows sitting next to Harvey at the restaurant will keep her plenty warm.

"Okay, we should head down now, Ray may already be waiting." Julianne says, grabbing her clutch off the bed.

Once they get outside, Julianne spots the car. Ray gets out and lets the girls in.

They pull up to the building that holds the offices of Pearson Hardman and Carrie is taken aback.

"Wow. Julianne. Wow. You really live some life here." Julianne grabs Carrie's hand and leads her into the lobby.

"Hi Carl, she's with me." Julianne tells the guard that mans the entrance into the building.

Julianne signs Carrie in, and the two head up the elevator.

"Harvey's office is just down towards the end of the hall, c'mon." They step off the elevator and make their way towards his office.

"Hey Donna!"

"Julianne, hi! It has been weird not having you around lately."

Donna gets up from her desk and walks around.

"You must be Carrie. Harvey has told me a lot about you."

They shake hands.

"Is it okay to go in?" Julianne asks while pointing to Harvey's office.

"Oh yeah! Please, go on in!"

Julianne smiles and walks right into Harvey's office, Carrie follows suit.

Once they enter, Carrie immediately walks over to his wall of records.

"Oh my gosh," Carrie can barely utter the words.

Harvey gets up from behind his desk and walks over to Julianne, kissing her lightly on her cheek, "Hey, how was your day?"

"Better now, yours?"

"Same," Harvey smiles his half smiles, the one that sends shivers down Julianne spine.

"Wow, Harvey, this record collection is impressive. You have all the greats. Wow."

Harvey smiles and slips his hands in his pockets.

While Carrie still admires the record collection, Mike walks in.

"Boom! Found a way around the settlement!"

"We can talk about it tomorrow. You ready?"

The tone is Harvey's voice shows he is annoyed.

Mike starts to pat his pockets.

"I forgot my wallet at my desk. I'll be right back."

"Damnit Mike, hurry."

Mike leaves the office and Julianne steps closer to Harvey.

"Hey! Be nice. This will be a long evening if you keep acting like that with Mike."

"What? I hate mixing my personal life with work life. You're the one who complicated things."

Julianne stares blankly at Harvey; she's not amused.

"Fine, for you, I'll be nice." Harvey kisses Julianne's forehead.

* * *

><p>Everyone is holding up their glasses.<p>

"To Carrie, the future Mrs. Monroe," Julianne says with pride.

"To Carrie," Mike and Harvey say in unison.

"Thank you guys so much for bringing me here tonight. This has been the best way to celebrate my last night.

The check comes and Harvey grabs for it.

"Please, Harvey, let me get it. It's the least I can do since you helped pay for my wedding dress," Carrie says while reaching for the check.

Harvey grins, "Don't be ridiculous. You're not paying for this."

Harvey picks up the check.

"Mike, you're going to pay for it."

Harvey stands up and buttons his suit jacket.

"C'mon ladies, let's wait outside for Mike."

Ray stops at Mike's place first.

"Carrie it was nice meeting you, have a safe flight."

"Thanks Mike," Carrie says with a smile.

Now that Mike is out of the car, they head over to Julianne's place.

Once they pull up, the remaining three get out of the car.

"Carrie, I'll meet you up stairs, I want a few minutes with Harvey," Julianne says immediately.

"Of course. Harvey, again, thank you so much for everything. You are certainly an incredible man."

Carrie leans in and gives Harvey a hug.

"My pleasure Carrie, please, have a safe flight home tomorrow."

"I'm sure I will and trust me, I will put in a _very_ good word for you with the family. See you at my wedding?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Harvey says smiling in a way that let's Carrie know he's serious.

Julianne hands her key to Carrie, and she heads on up to the apartment.

Julianne turns and wraps her arms around Harvey's neck. He wraps his around her waist.

"So, tomorrow, give me a call when you leave the airport and I'll leave work."

"Sounds fantastic; I cannot believe we're going to have time to be together tomorrow, a lot of time. It's long overdue."

Julianne stands on her tippy toes and kisses Harvey. They stay that way for a few moments.

"Any plans for us tomorrow? Or are we just going to wing it?" Julianne asks, curiously.

"I have a plan. I plan that we'll spend most the afternoon wrapped up in the sheets of your bed; only taking breaks to consume actual food."

Julianne tries hard, but can't seem to contain her smile.

"Can't wait, goodnight Mr. Specter," Julianne reaches up and kisses Harvey again and makes her way to her buildings door.


	23. Chapter 23

"I cannot believe this is my last morning in New York," Carrie says while getting up out of bed.

"I know, it sucks. It has been so nice having family here with me."

"Whatever, you liked it because you got a mini vacation from work!"

"Well, that, too!"

The girls make their way to kitchen.

Julianne opens her refrigerator door to try to figure something out for breakfast.

"How about… waffles, yogurt, and strawberries?"

"Oooo, that sounds so good!"

Julianne begins to make breakfast for the two of them while Carrie pulls a chair from the dining room into the kitchen.

"Annie, I was serious though. I will tell your family how amazing Harvey is. I really do like him. I think he's a perfect match for you."

Julianne smiles and continues to make the waffle batter.

"How'd you two start dating anyway? How'd it escalate to this?"

Julianne stops for a second and stares at her waffle batter. A smile sweeps across her face.

"It's hard to say really. It just started with lunches the occasional dinner and before I knew it, we were this; whatever _this_ is."

"Well, I love you two. You two are so cute together. I love how he's rough around the edges and you are… the sweet one. It works for you two."

Julianne just laughs.

"Are you going to talk to him though? Tell him about how you are freaking out?"

"Maybe. We'll see how today goes. I don't want to push it, ya know?"

"Feeling like if you talk about it too much, it'll just go away?"

"Yeah, I don't want to beat the topic to death. I should be happy, I mean, I _am_ happy that he cares for me. But I am just unsure of what to think of it all at times. He's married to his job; doesn't leave him much room to marry anything, _anyone_, else."

"Yeah…"

"Okay, enough talk about this. He's amazing, I'm amazing, and we're amazing as is. 'nuff said."

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Julianne asks while grabbing her hand bag off her sofa chair.<p>

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The two of them head down stairs and start their attempt to hail a cab.

After what feels like forever, they manage to flag one down and they head off to the airport.

"I'm excited to get back home. I miss your brother," Carrie says while taking in the sights for the last time.

"I don't blame you. I am glad that we found your dress though, what a wait lifted off your shoulders, right?"

"You're telling me. I will forever be grateful to you and Harvey. You're seriously the best."

They ride in silence until they reach the airport.

Julianne gets out of the cab long enough to help Carrie grab all her things.

"Thanks for coming, Carrie. I really have missed having another girl around to talk to."

"No Annie, thank you. I have had a blast here. You can call me anytime you want. I am here for you."

After Julianne hugs Carrie goodbye, she climbs back into the cab and heads back to her apartment.

_On the way back to my place. Hurry over._

* * *

><p>Julianne has been home for twenty minutes, and in those twenty minutes she has slipped on something more appropriate for her day with Harvey. When she left the house she had on jeans and her Berkley sweater; her hair was down and wavy. She now has on a pink, silk spaghetti strapped, night gown with her hair up in a messy bun.<p>

_Just around the corner. Be there in a few._

Harvey's text is a cue to pour the wine.

Julianne rushes to the door the second she hears Harvey's knock.

"Harvey!" she shouts as she throws her arms around his neck.

His's response is a long, slow, kiss.

"I poured us some wine. Come sit down."

They make their way to the sofa and take a seat. He picks up his wine glass and begins to make a toast.

"To finally having a moment to ourselves."

Julianne smiles as she clinks her glass against his.

"I was so excited for this afternoon that I didn't even tear up when I dropped Carrie off at the airport."

Harvey grins, "I couldn't focus in my meeting this morning with Jessica. She finally told me to come back tomorrow for it."

"That's so unlike you, Mr. Specter."

"It's unlike me to keep my hands off you."

Harvey leans in and begins kissing Julianne more aggressively than he did at the door.

"Is this new?" He asks lightly tugging on her night gown.

"Yeah," Julianne starts the kissing back up, then stops again, "do you like?"

"I'd like it a whole helluva lot better lying on floor."

Julianne sits back and pulls the night gown off of her body. She sits in front of Harvey with nothing but her panties on.

Harvey takes a second to soak it all in. Once he's reached his fill, he begins to lightly kiss her lips. Leaving her lips and making his way down to her breast. Julianne leans back while soft moans escape her mouth. Harvey starts kissing down her stomach and stops once he reaches her panties

"Don't stop, Harvey."

Harvey gets up and meets Julianne's lips, letting his hands take over where his mouth once was.

The minute his hands start tracing around her panties, she knew she has to have him right then and there.

Julianne reaches down and starts to undo his belt buckle.

"Just wait, let's focus on you for a bit."

Julianne smiles and releases her hands from his belt.

Harvey slips his hand into her panties.

Julianne starts to moan in Harvey's mouth.

Harvey falls into a rhythm that is making her moan louder by the second.

"Please. Don't. Stop," Julianne says in between kisses.

Harvey doesn't listen and stops. He sits back and starts to slip off her Panties.

Holding them in his hand he says, "These are starting to get in the way," and winks.

He places his body in between her legs and starts kissing her, then he begins to make his way down her stomach again.

He reached her belly button and looked up at her. She knew what he was about to do and hated that he was taking so long to do so.

"Harvey…," she couldn't even finish her thought because the touch of his mouth on her sent her to another place.

_His tongue… he knows what he is doing with his tongue…_

Her scream of ecstasy let's Harvey know that she has reached her orgasm.

"Oh my God… Mr. Specter… you have been holding out on me."

Harvey picks her up and carries her off to her bedroom.

He sets her down on her bed and she sits back up and starts to help him undress. His clothes are now laying haphazardly all around her room.

She leans back on the bed and parts her legs, inviting Harvey in. He falls onto her accepting her invitation. They both begin to moan.

"Harvey… oh Harvey...," Julianne starts getting lost in the moment.

They thrash around the sheets for a while longer until they both reach their ending point.

They lie together, intertwined in the sheets.

"That was incredible Harvey. Is it just me or was that best sex we ever had?"

Harvey rolls onto his side and faces her.

"It was pretty damn spectacular wasn't it?"

"Maybe there is something to this whole waiting thing."

Harvey immediately beings to argue that statement.

"No, I don't think so. Let's not find out. Waiting this long was tough enough."

Julianne laughs, "It was torture wasn't it?"

They begin kissing again.

"Round two?"

"You got it," Julianne answers without any protest what-so-ever.

* * *

><p>After having fallen asleep after round number five, they both wake up.<p>

"Food. I need food," Julianne says while sitting up in her bed.

"What time is it anyway?"

She glances at the clock on her night stand, "Holy shit, it's 7:14pm"

Harvey sits up and kisses Julianne.

"Day well spent."

"What should we have for dinner?"

"I don't know, but all I know is we can't go out to eat. I don't have any clothes other than my pajamas pants to put on. My suit is in a wrinkled mess all around your bedroom."

"Okay, how about I go out and grab us some Chinese food? It's fast and easy and right around the corner."

Harvey starts kissing her again. He pushes her back into the pillows. The passion starts to heat up again.

"Harvey, I'd love to do this again, but I really, _really _need some food."

"Fine… go get Chinese food and hurry back."

Julianne gets out of bed and puts on her jeans from earlier that day, and grabs a bra from out of her drawer.

"I'm going to wear your shirt by the way, I don't care if it is a 'wrinkled mess,' it smells like you and I love it."

"That's fine. I like the way you put on a bra, but no underwear."

"Yeah… well… if your shirt wasn't white I wouldn't have done that either."

She slips on his shirts and Harvey gets up to help her button it.

"Harvey…," _I think I love you, _"do you want soy sauce?"

He shakes his head and kisses her.

"This food hit the spot. I don't know if it was actually delicious or if I was just starving."

"I think it was a mixture of both," Harvey responds.

"Hey Juls, can I ask you something? Something about Carrie and your brother?"

"Yeah, go for it."

"How does that work for them? She's Mormon, right? Is he?"

Julianne sets her empty plate down on the coffee table.

"No, he isn't. He will be though. He's going to convert for her. It's kind of been a big thing between the families. Her parents weren't too pleased that she agreed to marry a non Mormon."

"But he's going to convert, so why get mad?"

"Because they are going to have two weddings, their first one will be the one we're going to in April. They want to be married right away and not have to wait for him to convert. So this wedding will be one that we all can go to. The second one will be at a temple and they will be sealed to each other. Her parents were just upset that they weren't going to be sealed right away."

"What does that mean any way?"

"Being sealed to one another means that they'll be together as a family in the afterlife, they're forever connected."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, but my brother will convert after their marriage. He's going through the process now. Learning the teachings and such, he does truly believe in it all. So, it's good I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, I mean… it's really sweet of him; to give her religion serious consideration and then actually convert. Their love is incredible. I admire that."

Harvey sits in silence.

"What are you thinking Harvey?"

"Nothing just how big that change is for your brother. He must really love her."

A silence falls between them.

_Tell him how you feel._

"Harvey, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"The other night, you told me you missed waking up next to me. What did you mean by that?"

"That's not telling me something, that's asking."

"Well, the telling comes in a second."

"It means what I said. I have missed having your by my side when I wake up in the morning. We don't always spend the night with one another, but knowing I couldn't was hard. I hated it."

"I told you once before Harvey, you can't say nice things like that to me. I may take them in ways you don't mean."

"How could you possibly take that in a way I don't mean?"

"You say that you like having me by your side, yet you say you're married to your job. You come over here and we spend hours having sex, and you makes me smile like no one else ever has, but I am so unsure of where I stand with you. I am falling in love with you Harvey and it's terrifying me."

Harvey sits back and resumes his silence.


	24. Chapter 24

They have sat in silence for the last ten minutes.

"Oh my God Harvey, say something! You're killing me here."

"I don't know what to tell you. I care about you, Julianne, I really do. But-"

"Okay… just stop, never mind."

Harvey just looks at her.

"If you continue, I'm afraid you'll break my heart and I don't want that, so let's just move on and watch some TV or something."

He nods his head in agreement.

She turns on the TV and flips through the guide, she settles on a rerun of 'It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia.'

The clock reads 10:30pm which explains why she is starting to feel sleepy.

"I can't believe I have to go to work tomorrow. I liked sleeping in."

"Yeah, but tomorrow you start as Jessica Pearson's associate. That's big."

Julianne curls up against Harvey's side.

"I'm excited. I am just glad I no longer answer to Louis."

"I'm sure every associate is jealous of you. You're the only associate in the firm who doesn't have to answer to him now. Congratulations."

"Yeah, lucky me," she says punctuating it with a yawn.

"I should head home, it's getting late. Sorry I'm not staying over. I didn't think to bring a change of clothes for work tomorrow"

"It's fine."

They get up and make their way to the door.

"Thanks for taking a half day today, I had fun."

"I had fun, too. It sure beat being at work, that's for sure."

Harvey steps out of the door and turns and faces her.

"I really do like spending time with you Julianne," he reaches and brushes the hair away from her face, "and I really do want to go with you to your brother's wedding, meet your family and all that. But I don't think I can give you that formal commitment you're hoping for. I am not sleeping with anyone else; you're the only person in my life. But anything more than that…"

"Harvey… I don't know what to say. Right now, for this time being, I am content with this arrangement; I know it doesn't seem like it but I am. But what about when I reach the point where that isn't enough? What then?"

They stand and stare at each other.

"I don't know, Juls, I really don't know."

* * *

><p>Julianne gets off the elevator and makes her way to the desk she hasn't missed.<p>

"Hey, look whose back at work!" Mike announces to an empty room as he gets up off his chair.

Julianne flashes him a smile.

"Mike! So tell me, did I miss anything?"

"You've missed nothing. This place is the same as it's always been."

Rachel enters the room and walks up to Mike.

"Here are those files you asked for Mikey."

"Thanks Rach."

Julianne waits until Rachel is out of ear shot, "So what's going on with you two?"

"We've finally been able to get back to being friends."

"Why did you two stop dating anyway?"

"Uh… long story."

"Hey, come over tonight. I'll cook and we can chat."

"You're on, sounds good."

"Mike?" Louis bellows upon entering the room.

"Yeah?"

Louis walks up to Mike and pauses when he spots Julianne at her desk.

"Good morning, Miss. Monroe."

"Morning, Louis. I'll leave you two to talk; I'll go pay Jessica a visit."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Ms. Pearson," Julianne says nervously.<p>

"Welcome back Julianne. Please come all the way in, have a seat."

Jessica gets up from her desk and makes her way to the couches off to the side.

"The newest issue the firm has to deal with, I handed off to Harvey. So you'll go see him and offer your help."

"Great, will do."

"Tell me, how was your vacation?"

"It was really nice. It was a tad stressful with the wedding dress shopping, but once we found the dress, it was easier to relax."

Jessica smiles, "That's great Julianne. When is the wedding? Have you put in for the time off yet?"

"I have, I told Norma about it a few months ago."

"Great, then it should be on the calendar already. Well, I should get back to work and you should go see Harvey. Again, welcome back, but remember vacation is over."

Julianne laughs, "Thanks Ms. Pearson."

"Oh please, call me Jessica."

Julianne leaves Jessica's office and heads down the hall to Harvey's. Once she reaches Donna's desk she stops.

"Hey Donna."

Donna looks up from her computer, "Hey Julianne. How's it going?"

"Pretty good, you?"

Donna stands up and looks around, "Ya have a minute?"

"Yeah sure."

Julianne follows her down the hall to the partner's kitchen.

"Is everything alright between you and Harvey?"

Julianne is a bit taken aback by Donna's forwardness.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"He came into work this morning all disheveled. I tried guess what was up and when I got your name he froze. I can usually read him like a book. What's going on?"

"Donna, I don't know if I-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Harvey keeps his personal life private. I know Harvey better than anyone. If there is anyone in this office you can talk to about him it's me, trust me."

"I can't talk about it now, I am unsure of what to think myself. I'm really sorry."

"Okay, well we're doing lunch today. It'll help you feel better, trust me. Until then I will press Harvey for details."

Julianne stands there, feeling unsure of what to do next.

"Well, uh, I should go see Harvey now."

"Right, okay."

They both head back towards Harvey's office; Donna splits off to her desk while Julianne walks into Harvey's office.

"Mornin' Harvey."

Harvey looks up from his computer.

"Hello. What's going on?"

"I'm here to help. Jessica told me she handed you a new case this morning."

Harvey just glances over to the table off to the side.

"Everything is on that table. Look through it. I'm sure you can figure out what needs to be done."

"Um… okay."

Julianne is put off by Harvey's dismissive attitude.

"Okay, well, I'm going to take these and look through them at my desk. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Do whatever you want."

Julianne gathers the files and its contents and walks over and stands in front of his desk.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Harvey says glancing up at her with a look of annoyance plastered all over his face.

"Okay, fine; if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. But you _can_ talk to me Harvey."

Julianne walks around his desk and stands by his side. She takes her hand and starts to rub his back.

"Julianne, don't. Just get back to work."

She removes her hand and stands frozen beside him.

She finally reaches his office door; she stops and looks back at him.

"Harvey, please. Don't be like this."

He ignores her and continues working.

* * *

><p>"Hey you ready for lunch?" Donna asks.<p>

"Just about, finishing up this real… quick…," Julianne says staring at her computer monitor.

"Okay, done."

Julianne stands up and grabs her purse.

Donna picked a nice Italian restaurant around the corner from their office. The ladies sit down and place their orders right away.

"Okay, so what's going on with you and Harvey? I saw you two earlier; you guys were a tad awkward."

Julianne shrugs her shoulders and traces the rim of her water glass with her index finger.

"Well, what started it all? You have to at least know that. Did you fight?"

"I brought up a topic last night that didn't go over so well," Julianne looks down at the table, "I regret ever saying anything."

"So clue me in though, what did you say? It must have been some conversation; he left yesterday afternoon the happiest guy in the world and came back shut down. Oh my, did you guys not have sex last night?"

Julianne blushes, "No… well, yes, we did, but that has nothing to do with it…"

Julianne sips her water and tries to figure out if she should tell Donna about what happened.

"Donna, I don't know. I've never really talked to you about this. It's weird."

"Oh please. Don't give me that. I'm Donna, I _know_ things. Like I said, I can read Harvey so I know more about your relationship than you think. But this, this stumps me, I can offer you some advice… probably."

Julianne takes a deep breath, "Well, pretty much I asked him about… us, and turns outs we aren't much. He cares about but we're not… I don't know, anything more than two people who hang out and sleep together."

"Well, that's not true. He looks at you in a different way, trust me. I have seen some of the women he has 'dated,' and none of them receive the constant attention like you do."

Julianne rolls her eyes

"Donna, I think I freaked him out; I told him I was falling in love with him."

Donna winces.

"What? Was that bad? Fuck. What's wrong with me?"

"No, it's not _bad_. It's just… he doesn't get emotionally involved like that. When he's with a woman he cares about her in a sense of what she does for him. She's gorgeous? That makes _him_ look good. She's good in bed? That makes _him_ feel good. He cares about these women because he cares about what they do for _him_."

"Grrrreat. That makes me feel loads better."

"I wasn't done."

"Go on."

"But that's not what you are for him. Sure, you're gorgeous, good in bed, I assume so anyway, but that's not what keeps him going back to you. He cares about you and not for what you do for him, but what you do _to_ him."

"What do you mean?"

"Juli, do you think he kissed you in front of all the associates because _he_ wanted them to know you were his? He did it because he wanted to prove to _you_ it didn't matter who knew. And whether he meant to or not, he is emotionally attached to you, he just has a weird way of showing it"

"Yeah, but how can he do these things and feel this way, yet not want to have a formal commitment with me? Shit, right now, I'd be happy with him admitting I'm his girlfriend. But he won't."

"You're falling in love with him under this circumstance; can't you find happiness within that?"

"Bottom line is I want to get married some day. Helping with my brother's wedding has really made me see that. But how I can get married when I am spending my time with someone who is married to his job?"

"All I am saying is, he told you from the start what to expect. Can you really hold it against him because you now want something different?"


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey Mike, change of plans for tonight, I need to get wasted. You down?"

"Hell yeah; where should we go?"

"Let's stop at the liquor store on the way to my place and buy stuff. I mean, I'll still make you dinner if you want to eat. But I plan on drinking on an empty stomach."

"Tough first day back?"

"You don't even know the half of it," Julianne pushes papers aside and sits on top of Mike's desk.

Leaning back in his chair he asks, "Well, I can just pick up something to eat at the liquor store and we can get you plenty to drink."

"Thanks Mike. I am anxious to get out of here."

"Is Harvey going to be joining us?"

"Yeah, not going to happen. Who knows what he'll be up to tonight."

"Whoa, now I understand the need to drink."

"I have to go to Harvey's office and I don't want to go alone, please come with me?"

"Of course," Mike answers while standing up and buttoning his suit jacket.

Julianne walks over to her desk to grab her files for Harvey.

As they approach Harvey's office Mike can see Julianne tense up.

"Here are the financials for Plex Media, and I am just waiting on their client list."

Harvey grabs the files from her hands, "Thank you. Is there something you needed Mike?"

Mike is caught off guard.

"No. I was-"

"He was just walking with me over here, we'll be going now."

They start to walk out his office door when he shouts to Julianne.

"Can I see you tonight?"

She angles her body slightly and responds, "I'm sorry, but I have plans with Mike tonight."

Without waiting for a reply she continues out the door.

* * *

><p>"Pass me the Malibu. I can taste too much Coke in this drink," Julianne tells Mike.<p>

"So, tell me Mike. Rachel… why couldn't that work out? She's so sweet, I love her. I love the thought of you two together."

"Who the hell knows? Shit happens. We're not meant to be together. We're not as invincible as the mighty Harvey Specter and his misuses."

"HA! You have _no_ clue what you're talking about."

She gets up and grabs the remote for her television.

"I need to laugh. Want to watch Pineapple Express?"

"You watch Pineapple Express?"

"Hell yeah I do! That shit is so funny," she walks over to her book shelf and grabs the DVD.

As the movie plays, Julianne makes sure her glass stays full. Mike on the other hand, is taking it easy on the alcohol.

"Fuck. I'm out of Malibu."

"It's probably a good thing, Juls."

"Yeah… you're right. But still. Fuck."

Mike sinks further down on Julianne's sofa; he's amused by her drunkenness.

"Mikey. Tell me. Tell me you'll end up with Rachel. I love you two. You NEED to be together. Like, right now."

"Not going to happen, Juls. Not for a while. Not ever, I don't think."

"Want me to talk to her Mikey? Come on!"

"Why don't you tell me what's going on with Harvey, that seems to be the pressing issue tonight."

"I love him, he doesn't love me. That's all."

"What?" he says completely shocked, "He told you he didn't love you?"

"Not exactly, but still. Whatever, C'est la vie!"

Julianne gets up and staggers to the kitchen. Mike hears nothing but clinking glasses. As he starts to worry, she emerges with scotch in hand.

"I knew I had some somewhere."

She plops back down on the sofa and pours herself a glass.

"Maybe you should stop drinking. It's already midnight and we have to be at the office in 6 hours."

"Maybe you should quit being my parent."

Mike shakes his head.

"You know what? I wasn't going to even tell Harvey how I felt. Then, I did. Now look where it got me."

"Give him time, he'll come around."

"Fuck that. Fuck him."

"Maybe you should go to bed, you might feel better tomorrow," he grabs the glass form her hand. "C'mon, let me help you into the room."

Julianne doesn't fight him this time.

* * *

><p>Julianne wakes with a start.<p>

_My head, oh my god._

She looks at the clock on her night stand.

_4:44am already? Coffee, where is my coffee._

Summoning all her strength, she gets out of bed and attempts to make her way out to the kitchen. She opens her bedroom door and finds Mike asleep on her sofa.

"Mike… Mike… wake up," she says while shaking him lightly.

"Hm? I'm awake. What time is it?"

"Too goddamn early; coffee?"

Mike nods and follows her into the kitchen.

"How do you feel?"

Julianne rubs her face with hands.

"Like complete shit. I can't believe I drank that much. What was I thinking?"

She gets the coffee pot started and heads back out into the living room.

"Okay, I think I am going to take a quick shower. Help yourself to the coffee when it's ready. Cups are in the cupboard above the coffee maker, the sweet 'n low is in the container to its left, and the creamer is in the fridge."

She emerges from her shower feeling refreshed, hung over, but still refreshed. When she walks back out into the living room, she finds Mike sipping his coffee while watching the 5 o'clock news.

After she pours herself a cup of coffee she sits on the sofa next to Mike.

"Would you mind if I grabbed a quick shower? I won't have time to go to my apartment this morning."

"Help yourself, and thank you, thanks for staying last night. I really needed to blow off some steam. I appreciate you listening."

* * *

><p>Julianne and Mike are in the Pearson Hardman library doing research for the case when Harvey walks in.<p>

"How's it coming along?"

Mike looks up and removes the highlighter from his mouth, "So far so good. I think we've made some progress, but nothing significant enough to bring to your attention."

Harvey nods his head and places his hands into his pocket.

"Julianne can you see me in my office in about 10 minutes?"

"What about?"

"Stuff."

Julianne gets up and grabs the book she just closed, "Harvey, I'm really busy right now. I can't." She walks away.

Harvey takes a seat in the chair that Julianne just got up from.

"Okay. What did she tell you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mike replies without looking up from the text.

"Cut the crap. I know you two had girl time last night. What did she say to you?"

"Harvey, that's something you should be asking her. Not me."

"Well, I can't really do that now can I?"

"Give her time. She'll come around."

* * *

><p>Harvey walks in and finds Julianne making a pot of coffee in the associate's kitchen.<p>

"Here you are."

"I wasn't exactly hiding, Harvey."

Harvey walks up to her, moves her body so she's facing him and kisses her.

She pushes him away.

"You can't do that. You can't."

"I'm sorry. I know I was an ass yesterday, I just…," Harvey looks down, "I just didn't know what to do. What you said took me by complete surprise."

Julianne's expression hasn't changed.

"I don't want to lose you, Juls. I don't. But-"

"But you can't give me a commitment. Harvey, I can't do this anymore. I want to be with you more than anything, but I've reach a point where just being with you isn't enough. I need a commitment. I thought I'd be okay with this, and I guess at one point I was. But now," her eyes begin to fill with tears, "now, I can't. I spent too many years with Greg with no happy outcome. I promised myself I wouldn't waste my time with someone who can't give me what I need."

"What are you saying?"

"You're free to sleep with other people, Harvey."

Julianne rushes out of the kitchen before he can say anything.


	26. Chapter 26

Julianne's alarm clock goes off, waking her up from a deep sleep. Sitting up in her bed, she glances to the spot Harvey normally occupies. Yesterday she ended their relationship. She knew it was for the best, but how can she go into work and face him?

_There is only one way to solve this. Use a sick day._

After calling into work, Julianne falls right back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Julianne is woken up by the pounding on her door.<p>

"I'm coming! I'm coming," she shouts as she walks out of her bedroom.

"Mike what are you doing here?"

"Someone had to come over and check on you."

Julianne rolls hers eyes and invites him in.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, I just want to be alone."

"So it's true? You and Harvey are over?"

She nods her head.

"Now please, just go back to work. I'll be fine. I can handle break ups."

"Right, you moved across the country after your last one. So what are you going to do this time? Move to Paris?"

"Hey, I heard the Eifel Tower is gorgeous."

"Seriously Juls, you can't hide from this forever."

"I'm not. I'm hiding for the day. I just need _one_ day."

Mike's phone rings and interrupts their conversation.

"Yes Harvey?" – "I'm getting lunch, I'll be back soon." – "Yes, they're done." – "Fine."

Mike sighs heavily and tossing his phone onto the couch.

"I really hate that you two aren't together. He's more on edge than ever. He is taking all his frustration out on me."

"Sorry about that."

Mike shrugs his shoulders, "I guess I can forgive you."

"Let me make you something to eat, I feel bad now that you came over on your lunch just to check on me."

Mike joins Julianne in the kitchen.

"Have you told your family yet that you two broke up?"

"No. I'm too chicken. I'm really scared to tell Carrie, she loved him."

"Like you didn't?"

"Mike. Don't. Please."

"Why not just be with him? I know he doesn't believe in the whole marriage thing-"

"He does though, remember? He's married to his job?"

"Right, but why can't you just be with him? You managed to fall in love with him not being his girlfriend. Why not be with him for years? Not… being… his girlfriend?"

"Donna said the same thing and c'mon you didn't even sound convincing when saying it."

Julianne hands Mike a sandwich.

"Mike, I don't want to be with someone who can't entertain the possibility of marrying me someday."

"You want to get married to Harvey?"

"I'm not saying that. It's just… I'm not getting any younger. I can't waste any more time on a guy who _never _wants to get married."

Julianne grabs a cup from the cupboard and pours Mike a glass of fruit punch.

"I just want to be his girlfriend, to know there is a possibility of something later on. Right now, I only have the guarantee of sex, and I need more than that."

"But can't you just see how it goes? Maybe he'll change his mind?"

"Mike, please. Let's drop it. Its bad enough I ask myself these questions over and over. I don't need you doing it too!"

"Okay, fine. I won't bug you anymore."

* * *

><p>"You messed her up bad, man. You need to make this right," Mike says handing Harvey the files he had been working on before lunch.<p>

"What are you talking about?"

Mike shoots him a look.

"Really? Julianne. Don't you miss her?"

"We're not talking about this," Harvey says.

Donna pops in, "You talked to Julianne?"

"Yeah, I just had lunch at her place."

"Donna, not you too," Harvey interjects.

"How is she?" Donna asks, ignoring Harvey.

"Good, considering."

"Mike, get out of my office."

"He can just stand out here and talk to me."

"Fine, Donna come in here for a bit, there are some things I need. Mike, leave."

Mike leaves, and Donna sits on the couch in front of Harvey's desk.

"Why don't you just go talk to her? You're who she wants to see, not Mike."

"There isn't anything I can say, Donna."

"Oh, bullshit. Look, I know you pride yourself on having no emotion, but the minute you kissed Julianne in front of the associates you told the office you care about someone other than yourself."

"Yeah, I didn't think that through."

"You know why?"

"Hormones?"

"No," Donna says brushing off his lame attempt at a joke, "because for once in your life you thought about someone else's feelings."

For the first time Harvey it taking help from someone on the outside.

"But I can't give her what she wants; I don't know what to do other than let her go. I'm married to my job and that's the truth."

"No, it's not. You _were_ married to your job. But you're senior partner now. You finally have space in your life to let someone else in. Why not let _her_ in?"

Donna gets up and straightens out her skirt

"Just think about that," Donna says while walking out.

* * *

><p>Julianne has spent the day sleeping and watching television, the perfect antidote to a break up.<p>

It's dinner time, so she thinks it's smart to finally get some food into her system. Walking into her kitchen she finds nothing appealing.

Sitting on her couch she contemplates going out for some food, but she can't find the energy to get up or change into regular clothes.

_Is it too needy to ask you to bring me some dinner after you get off work? I have shit here at my place and I have no energy to leave my home._

Mike texts back twenty minutes later and agrees to bring her some food. It's moments like these that she is thankful to have at least one friend.

She wakes up confused by the sound of someone knocking at her door. She had been falling in and out of sleep while watching 'While You Were Sleeping.'

_Thank God, I'm starving._

When Julianne opens the door, she is greeted by not Mike, but Harvey. She just stands there, unsure of what to say.

"I brought your favorite, macaroni and cheese, from the deli across the street from the office."

"Thanks… come on in," Julianne moves out of the way for Harvey to enter.

Julianne sits on the couch and crosses her legs underneath her.

Harvey takes it upon himself to go into her kitchen and grab plates and silverware.

"So, how was work today?" Julianne asks.

"Not too bad. I only had to yell at Mike twice."

"That's great."

For some reason it's hard to be able to just sit and talk with Harvey.

"How's your day been?"

"Pretty good, all I have done is sleep."

Harvey hands her a plate full of macaroni and cheese.

"Thank you for doing this," she says with a mouth full.

"Of course, anything for-"

"Don't say it, Harvey. Please."

Harvey looks down at his plate.

"This is hard for me, too Julianne. It really is. I'm not good at emotions, you know that."

Julianne nods her head, "I know and I may be a little _too_ good at them."

"That's why we're so right together, Julianne. Please, can we talk about this?"

"Harvey, I don't think I can."

"Okay, I'll talk. Just listen, please."

"I can change; you just have to give me some time. I want to be with you and only you. I _need_ you to know that," Harvey moves closer to her and puts her hands in his. "I just have a hard time letting people in because I purposely make a point to not get attached to people. But you, I don't know what you did to me, but I can't get you out of my head."

"Harvey, girls like me want to believe guys like you can change. I understand that you care for me, but really, we can't go on doing this on the hopes that you're going to change. It's not fair for us; it's not fair to me."

"I do care about you though, Julianne. I really do."

Julianne gets up off her couch and stands in front of her television set.

"That's why this is so tough, please, just go home now."


	27. Chapter 27

Julianne stands in the associate's kitchen staring into her empty coffee cup. Three weeks ago she stood in this exact spot and told Harvey it was over. The look on his face before he walked out has become a permanent fixture in her memory.

Thankfully a few days after his visit to her apartment, Jessica received a new case that she needed help on allowing her to fill her mind with Jessica's pressing matter and not Harvey. However, she can never avoid Harvey for long. Passing Harvey in the halls, pretending their relationship never happened, has been the hardest thing Julianne has had to do it in a long time.

She sits at her desk typing endlessly. Mike walks up and interrupts her train of thought.

"I'm heading out to lunch soon, want to join me?"

Julianne looks up at him, unsure if she should accept.

"Harvey isn't going to be there, if that's what you're wondering."

Mike can see the relief in her face.

"Okay. Give me 15 alright?"

Julianne takes the time she has left to finish up her report and to mentally prepare herself for this lunch. Staying friends with Mike has been harder than she thought. Mike has been her confidant throughout this whole ordeal; never pressing her for details when she doesn't want to talk about it. But what he fails to see is that every time he brings up Harvey's name, even if it isn't in relation to her, it kills her.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Mike asks.

"Nothing spectacular, I plan on staying in my apartment eating junk food and catching up on my DVR'd shows, you?"

"I'll spend time with my grandmother. Like every year."

"That's really cool, Mike. I hate that I have to stay in New York this Christmas; just a lovely perk of being an associate."

"How many days do you get off?"

"Four, you?"

"Man, you're lucky. I only get one; Christmas."

"Yeah, well I'm on call all four days, so who knows. There may be some big Pearson Hardman crisis and I get called into the office on Christmas morning at 4 am."

They laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"How you holding up, Juls?" Mike asks, bringing the tone of the conversation down.

"I'm good. I miss him though," Julianne says.

"He misses you, too."

"Yeah, well…," she trails off, "I should be heading back to the office."

"But you're not done with your food."

"I'm not hungry anymore."

Mike is left sitting alone.

* * *

><p>"I combed through these bylaws, couldn't find a damn thing," Mike says sitting at the table in Harvey's office.<p>

"I didn't think there would be anything in there anyway. How was lunch?"

Mike is taken aback.

"My lunch was fine… why?"

"Just asking."

As soon has a Harvey answers he sets his gaze outside the office. Mike turns and notices Julianne standing by Donna's desk.

"Oh, I get it. You found out I had lunch with Julianne."

Harvey continues to flip through the papers that lay scattered all across the table.

"Ask her to marry you, damn, just do whatever it takes to get her back."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Why not? She loves you and you obviously care a lot about her. Why not just tell her."

Harvey gets up and walks over to his vinyl collection.

Mike gets up out of the chair, "You finally found a girl who is willing to put up with you, don't let her go," and then heads out the door.

* * *

><p>Another week has gone by and Julianne has found herself sitting alone in her apartment on Christmas Eve. She has just finished watching the movie Santa Clause with Tim Allen. For whatever reason, this movie has always been a sense of comfort to her whenever she is away from her family around Christmas time.<p>

She gets up and pours herself a glass of wine in the kitchen.

_Drinking alone on Christmas Eve, this is officially your new low._

She walks back out in her living and sits back down on her sofa. With her wine in one hand and remote in the other she tries to find something to watch on TV. After a few minutes of looking through the guide, she settles on 'Going the Distance,' on HBO.

Grabbing her phone, she sends a text to Mike.

_I'm going insane over here. Can you come over? I am in dire need of company._

An hour goes by with a response.

"Well Chessie, looks like it's going to be just you and me tonight," Julianne says to her cat.

"Want to help me paint my nails?"

_Great, now I have resorted to talking to my cat._

Julianne goes to her bathroom to get what she needs.

When she enters her living room, she's greeted by the sound of her phone going off.

_Entertainment is on its way. _

"Looks it won't just be us tonight, Chess."

As she sits waiting for Mike to show up she puts the base coat on her nails, followed by the first coat of the maroon nail polish she picked out.

An hour has gone by when finally there is a knock on her door.

"Harvey? What are you doing here?"

"Mike sent me, he said you needed company?"

She stands frozen, unsure of what to do next.

"Is it okay that I came? Mike sent me because he had to go be with his grandmother and he knew I didn't have anywhere to be."

_I'm going to kill Mike._

"Yeah, come in."

"Painting your nails? I can smell the polish in the air."

"Yeah, I was bored so I thought 'why not?'"

Harvey grabs her hand; his touch sends chills down her spine.

"I like the color."

"Thanks," she says pulling her hand away.

The two sit on the couch, closer than Julianne would care for, in silence while they watch Drew Barrymore and Justin Long's characters break up in the movie.

Julianne can't help but sit there and compare those two to her current situation with Harvey. Without even trying to hide it, Julianne begins to cry.

"Annie, what's wrong?"

Instead of shielding her face from him, she looks him deep in the eyes.

"You called me Annie," she whispers.

Harvey didn't realize he called her that, all he was concerned with was that fact that she was crying.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's not. It just threw me off guard," she says shifting her position.

"I really hurt you bad, didn't I?"

She hangs her head and lets the tears fall from her eyes.

Harvey sits there, staring at her unsure of what action to take next.

"It wasn't just you who hurt me. It was me, too."

"How?"

"I got into my head. I started worrying about us. I know you care about me, I know you do. I can feel it when you kiss me. But, I don't know. I just started thinking what if you realize one day that you've had enough? You could easily just stop calling me… texting me. You don't really owe me an explanation," the tears are pouring out of her eyes more fluidly now.

Harvey tries convincing her that that would never happen.

"I know, but it's still a fear. No commitment from you leaves a lot of things open ended. It's not your fault though, you told me from the start and…," she just stops talking and starts to lean into Harvey; he welcomes her body in his embrace.

"Harvey, I'm miserable. I miss you so much."

"I'm miserable, too."

Once the credits start to roll, Harvey releases Julianne from his arms. She sits back and stares at his face, taking in everything she has missed in the last few weeks. His dark blonde hair is perfectly styled, the ridges in his forehead seems more prominent than before. His eyes, his eyes have even changed; they have a different light to them now.

"I _really_ miss you," Harvey finally says, breaking their silence.

Julianne continues to study his face. His lips, they look the same, but she can't help but wonder if the feel the same, taste the same. His jaw has the most perfect structure. She fights the urge to reach out and trace it with her finger tips.

Harvey moves a little closer to Julianne. They sit facing each other on the couch, knees touching.

"I didn't fully understand how much you mean to me until you weren't there anymore," he says while reaching out and placing his hand on her knee.

His hands; they're big, yet gentle. She remembers the time they went to see the Statue of Liberty together and he wanted to take her to the "perfect spot to see it," so he grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers in between hers.

Harvey begins to lean in closer to her face. She doesn't pull back. He starts to run his open hand up her thigh and places it on her hip. His face is now centimeters away from hers.

"Harvey, I love you, I'm sor-," before she could finish her sentence Harvey presses his lips to hers.

"I should be the one who's sorry."

Julianne stands up and grabs his hand and leads him to the bedroom.

For once she's out of her head and in the moment. The last three weeks have been hell without Harvey and she fully intends to make up for that lost time right now.

Harvey begins to undo the buttons on his shirt while Julianne works on his belt buckle and zipper. Harvey then focuses his attention to her. He slips her pajama shorts and panties off while she throws her top across the room.

She slips back further onto the bed; Harvey crawls towards her. He finds his way on top of her, kissing her lips; she moans in acceptance. He enters her; their movements are slow and methodical. Their kisses are passionate.

"Oh, oh, God," escapes her mouth in panted breath. Harvey's moans fill her mouth.

He pulls his head back and stares into her eyes, "I love you. I always have."

They both reach climax at the same time. Harvey falls over to the side of the bed he always occupies. He stays there, holding Julianne in his arms.

"Let's start over, Harvey. Let's make this a new beginning for us."

"I want to do it right this time."

Julianne kisses his neck, "Me, too."

"Julianne Monroe, will you be my girlfriend?"

A smile takes over her face, "I'd be honored, Harvey Specter."

**- The End -**


End file.
